Destins parallèles II : Le paradoxe de l'écrivain
by Lexyann
Summary: 2008: En attendant le retour de Harry, Hermione traque les Horcruxes du mieux qu'elle peut. 1983: Harry Jr se retrouve sans parents. L'avenir est incertain, Voldemort fait régner la terreur en Angleterre. Et si les parallèles venaient à se croiser?
1. La croisée des chemins

**Destins parallèles II : Le paradoxe de l'écrivain**

**par Lexyann**

**Disclaimer :**L'univers, les personnes, noms et lieux sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling, notre mère à tous. Gloire à Rowling !

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

En 1996, Harry et Ginny tombent sur une pensine avec d'étranges inscriptions runiques. Ginny décide de lire les runes. Grave erreur ! Tous deux se retrouvent projetés en 1971 ! Suite à une rencontre avec un Albus Dumbledore rajeunit de 25 ans, nos deux héros prennent alors l'identité de deux apprentis-sorciers décédés il y a tout récemment : James Potter et Lily Evans ! C'est ainsi que Harry alias James et Ginny alias Lily entament de nouveau leur scolarité à Poudlard dans les années 70, au beau milieu de l'ascension de Lord Voldemort. Harry se lie alors très vite d'amitié avec Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew (à son plus grand désarroi) et Remus Lupin (tous Gryffondor). Ginny quant à elle tisse des liens très forts avec Samiva Island (Serpentard) et Ketza Ovsea (Gryffondor).

En 1975, alors que les Maraudeurs et les filles entreprennent leur cinquième année, un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se joint à l'équipe professorale. Jeune veuve et mère d'un petit garçon, Edan, elle est une brillante pédagogue. Harry et Ginny, n'étant pas dupes, reconnaissent assez facilement Hermione Granger, venue au milieu des années 70 pour protéger les futurs parents de l'Élu. Or, en découvrant qui sont réellement ses deux protégés, son objectif change du tout au tout. Elle retourne donc dans son époque à la recherche des Horcruxes manquant pour rendre Voldemort mortel.

Samiva étant d'origine moitié sang pur, se fait tordre le bras pour rejoindre les fidèles du Mage noir, mais elle refuse catégoriquement. Son oncle Franz Lehnsman décide de la maudire pour cet affront aux valeurs de sa famille.

Tôt ou tard le secret de Harry et Ginny finit par être découvert par une de leur condisciple, Ophelie Cheestham, qui leur voue respectivement un amour intense et une jalousie maladive. C'est elle qui prend la place de Samiva au sein des recrues du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui informe ce dernier que des voyageurs du futur sont à Poudlard. Voldemort laisse le soin à Bellatrix d'établir un plan pour capturer l'un de ces voyageurs temporels et Ketza est kidnappée par erreur. Remus est fou de rage et de désespoir de perdre aussi vite cette fille pour qui il avait commencé à éprouver un amour puissant. Très vite, une équipe de sauvetage est montée, mais au moment où elle parvient à pénétrer dans l'antre de Voldemort, il est déjà trop tard : Ketza est assassinée sous leurs yeux et le mage noir se sert de cette mort pour se créer un Horcruxe.

Et voici maintenant un extrait du dernier chapitre de **Destins parallèles :**

_« La fin de l'année se déroula comme dans un rêve. L'enterrement de Ketza assombrit de beaucoup la joie qui accompagnait d'ordinaire l'approche des vacances. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Samiva s'étaient refermés sur eux-mêmes et autour de la sœur et des cousines de Ketza. Tout autre contact étranger était accueilli par un regard vide, un regard absent, un vague sourire, une voix lointaine. Les ASPICs agirent comme un anesthésiant sur la douleur de leur deuil, mais quand ils quittèrent Poudlard pour la dernière fois, la douleur revint, constante et poignante. Ils se donnèrent l'été pour se remettre sur pied, et en septembre, ils se mirent à chercher un emploi plus sérieusement. Peu à peu, on réapprit à sourire, mais ce n'était jamais sans un pincement au cœur que le nom de Ketza était mentionné. Harry, Sirius et Samiva furent tout de suite acceptés pour la formation d'Auror au Ministère, grâce à leur rendement scolaire exemplaire. En décembre, Harry et Ginny unirent leur destinée à la vie à la mort._

_Le 31 juillet 1980, ils devinrent les heureux parents d'un petit garçon. Qu'ils prénommèrent Harry._

_L'étau se refermait dangereusement sur leur avenir à tous... »_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 :****La croisée des chemins**

_...31 octobre 1981..._

En cette soirée plutôt frisquette de la fin octobre, rien n'aurait pu présager que quelque part à la frontière de deux mondes, il se tramait un plan sordide dans la tête d'un homme. Mais qui aurait pu se douter que cette silhouette encapuchonnée de noir au visage émacié était plus qu'un simple célébrant qui arpentait les rues comme tant d'autres. Car après tout, on était à l'Halloween. Et les quartiers de Godric's Hollow regorgeaient de créatures de toute sorte. L'homme tout de noir vêtu arriva devant une petite maison discrète, mais agréable à regarder. Il lui jeta un bref regard dur et déterminé puis avança sur le petit chemin de dalles de béton. Arrivé devant la porte, il glissa sa main entre les plis de sa cape et en sortit un fin bâton de bois. Dans un silence total, la porte s'ouvrit, comme si elle obéissait à cet homme. Ce dernier pénétra alors à l'intérieur, la porte se refermant derrière lui, agita de nouveau la baguette qui libéra une douce lumière dorée et il poussa un grognement de rage. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il décida de baisser sa cape, libérant son visage.

-Potter ! Espèce de trouillard ! Montre-toi et affronte ta mort ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, claire et menaçante.

Pour seule réponse une boule argentée avec l'inscription T.E. Jedusor apparut avec un message : _Brisez-moi._ De rage, l'homme à qui appartenaient autrefois ces initiales obéit et prit la boule entre ses longs doigts fins d'une pâleur extrême. On entendit alors un fracassement, comme si on venait d'échapper un verre par terre, mais les morceaux de cristal semblaient tomber au ralenti, comme s'ils s'enfonçaient dans du gel balistique. Puis une voix dure, froide, quasi métallique se fit entendre.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont au moins par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

L'ex Jedusor écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de frayeur. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Et il se rendit bien vite à une conclusion qui ne l'enchantait guère…

-Je te retrouverai, Potter. Toi et ta sang-de-bourbe de femme. Ton fils ne sera pas éternellement à l'abri.

Puis il disparut. Quelque part à l'étage on entendit deux soupirs de soulagement.

Aussitôt après avoir entendu le « pop! » caractéristique d'un Transplanage, Harry retira vivement sa cape d'invisibilité et se leva tout aussi brusquement. Ginny lui tendit leur fils Harry Jr endormi grâce à une potion de sommeil, pour qu'elle puisse se lever aussi.

-Peter nous a trahis, comme prévu. Le rat…, déclara sombrement Harry.

-Peut-être, mais au moins nous ne sommes pas morts et notre fils n'est pas orphelin. Et Voldemort connaît maintenant la prophétie en entier. Tu te rends compte tout le trouble qu'on lui aura évité dans 15 ans ? répondit doucement Ginny.

-Mouais… Hé…hé… C'est pas vraiment le moment d'en rire, chérie. Vite prends des affaires pour Junior et filons au QG de l'Ordre.

Quelques mètres à peine de la maison des Potter, une silhouette encapuchonnée d'où dépassait un long nez crochu poussa un soupir de soulagement et esquissa un bref sourire avant de sortir sa baguette et de conjurer un Patronus en forme de biche.

Il y avait vingt-sept membres dans l'Ordre du Phénix, mais à ce jour, il n'en restait plus que dix-huit actifs. Sept avaient été assassinés par Voldemort ou un de ses Mangemorts. Le huitième avait disparu il y avait de cela six mois (on ne l'avait jamais revu). Le dernier était un espion à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il devait maintenant payer. Évidemment, il ne se montrerait pas ce soir. Les premiers à arriver furent Frank et Alice Londubat, le petit Neville endormi dans les bras de son père.

-Alors c'est chez vous qu'il…?, fut la seule chose qu'eut le temps de souffler Alice à Ginny avant que douze pop presque synchronisés se fassent entendre, bientôt suivis de cognement à la porte. Dedalus Diggle, toujours vêtu de violet, s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte puisqu'il était le plus près. Rubeus Hagrid fit alors son entrée, couvant l'assistance de son regard humide, s'attardant sur les deux couples de parents.

-Merlin soit loué, vous êtes sains et saufs!

En deux enjambées, il serra les deux couples si fort que la pression réveilla les deux bambins qui se mirent à pleurer. Hagrid les lâcha tous aussitôt. Des bruits de pétarade se firent alors entendre.

-Par Merlin ! Un peu de calme je vous prie ! Seigneur! Cela doit être Black…, s'époumona Emmeline Vance de sa voix forte et hautaine.

Frank et Ginny, leur enfant dans les bras, se retirèrent aussitôt de la salle de réunion pour tenter de les calmer. Ginny sortit sa table à langer pliable et donna une couche propre à Frank, car dans la précipitation du départ, il n'avait rien préparé. Derrière la porte semi-close, le brouhaha des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se faisait entendre, mais quelques bribes seulement parvenaient à les atteindre clairement. Les tons de voix étaient tantôt joyeux, tantôt tristes. Il ne fallait pas leur en vouloir : la dernière fois que tous s'était vus, c'était à l'enterrement de Marlene McKinnon. Voldemort avait envoyé une troupe de Mangemorts l'assassiner et décimer sa famille. Seules sa fille Leonora et sa nièce Sabine avaient survécu, la première parce qu'elle avait habilement réussi à échapper à ses poursuivants et la seconde parce qu'elle avait eu la chance de n'avoir pu assister à ce dernier repas familial, étant clouée au lit de Ste-Mangouste par la dragoncelle.

-Black ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te débarrasser de ce tas de ferraille !

-Oh content de te revoir aussi, vieille chipie !

-Alors, Voldemort a marqué un des deux enfants ?

-Non…

Les deux bambins enfin calmés, Frank et Ginny les couchèrent dans le même landau, puis retrouvèrent le reste de l'Ordre. Après les salutations d'usage, tout le monde prit place autour de la table. Ne restait alors plus que neuf places vides. La réunion commença par une minute de silence, puis Albus Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Nous avons maintenant l'identité du traître qui, pendant un an a fourni des renseignements à Voldemort.

Il fit un geste vers la place vide entre Remus et Sirius.

-Le neutraliser n'est hélas pas encore là notre priorité. Avant tout, il faut veiller à réviser au complet notre système de sécurité. Frank, Alastor et moi allons nous en occuper. Et maintenant, James, Lily, je crois bien que vous avez eu de la visite ce soir.

Harry et Ginny prirent un instant pour s'échanger un regard.

-Oui en effet, mais heureusement je m'y étais préparé. Je me doutais depuis un moment déjà que Pettigrew n'était pas digne de confiance. Hélas c'était notre Gardien du Secret.

À cette révélation, tous s'exclamèrent de surprise et Sirius afficha une mine sombre, car c'était son idée.

-Quoi? Mais vous n'aviez pas choisi Sirius ? s'exclama Elphias Doge de sa voix sifflante, son ridicule petit chapeau de travers.

-Nous avions cru que ce serait le stratagème idéal pour tromper Voldemort… Qui aurait pu se douter que l'incapable Peter puisse être leur Gardien du Secret? laissa Sirius tomber d'une voix morose.

Leonora McKinnon, assise juste à côté de lui, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Lily, Harry et moi nous sommes cachés toute la soirée sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Puis Voldemort est venu. Heureusement que la cape agit comme bouclier contre les sorts car autrement, un simple Humanum Revelio aurait pu nous trahir.

-Cette cape doit être exceptionnelle…, grogna Alastor Maugrey, faisant aller son œil d'un bleu vif fixé sur l'unique porte de la salle.

-Quand Voldemort est arrivé à Godric's Hollow, tout ce qu'il a trouvé c'est un exemplaire complet de la prophétie. En connaissant la totalité de la prophétie, il préférera sûrement attendre avant de marquer l'Élu.

Frank et Alice se jetèrent un regard inquiet et Ginny baissa la tête.

-Mais a-t-on vraiment besoin d'un Élu ? demanda Minerva McGonagall, sceptique.

Harry prit un instant pour réfléchir. Depuis le départ d'Hermione il y a cinq ans, il s'était beaucoup interrogé. Il avait également songé à sa cicatrice et à son étrange relation avec Voldemort. Mais comment leur dire que Voldemort ne sera mortel qu'au moment où toutes les parties de son âme seraient détruites ? Comment les mettre sur la piste des Horcruxes ?

Voyant le silence dans lequel s'était plongé le jeune Potter, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Je crois que les prophéties n'ont d'importance que celle qu'on lui accorde. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment seulement qu'elles peuvent se réaliser pleinement. Alors je pose la question à vous, mes amis, avez-vous donc si peu confiance en vos capacités que vous préférez vous reposer sur les épaules d'un bambin sachant à peine parler ?

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation.

-Oui mais le hic, c'est que Voldemort, lui, y accorde une importance démesurée… Cela veut donc dire que le petit Harry, puisque là est sa cible, ne sera pas en sécurité tant que Voldemort ne sera pas hors d'état de nuire…, raisonna Samiva Island d'un ton neutre.

-Excusez-moi d'intervenir ainsi, mais… Voldemort… ne se prétend-il pas immortel ? fit remarquer Arabella Figg, une cracmole aux cheveux grisonnants.

Sturgis Podmore éclata de rire.

-Voyons Arabella ! Personne n'est immortel ! À moins d'avoir la pierre philosophale…

-Et aux dernières nouvelles, elle est toujours en possession de mon ami Nicolas Flamel, mais je ferais peut-être mieux de vérifier…, répondit Dumbledore.

-Il y a un autre moyen, finit par déclarer Ginny.

Harry lui lança un regard surpris. Qu'avait-elle en tête?

-Je suis tombée dessus par hasard en faisant de la recherche en Défense contre les forces du Mal pour mon ASPIC. C'était de la profonde magie noire et le livre qui en parlait effleurait à peine le sujet.

Il y eut des murmures interrogatifs et des frissons dans la salle.

-Il s'agissait, si je me souviens bien, de quelque chose appelé Horcruxe.

Le visage d'Albus Dumbledore s'assombrit et il fronça les sourcils. Il échangea un long regard sombre avec le professeur McGonagall que la dame austère fut la première à rompre. Le silence était total dans la salle. Ginny était encore debout, le cœur battant, attendant une réaction de son ancien directeur. Finalement, il reprit la parole.

-Merci, Evans. Ce sera tout.

La rouquine rougit comme prise en flagrant délit puis se rassit lentement. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

-Sirius, Remus, je vous mets en charge de retrouver Pettigrew. La réunion est terminée pour ce soir. Rentrez tous chez vous et demain, reprenez vos postes habituels. La guerre est loin d'être terminée.

Tous acquiescèrent et se levèrent, mais le professeur Dumbledore fit discrètement signe à Harry et à Ginny de rester. Quand tout le monde fut parti, Albus Dumbledore s'avança vers le jeune couple, s'étant assuré au préalable qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la salle.

-Je suppose, Ginevra, que vous comprenez les risques que vous avez pris en nous plaçant sur la piste des Horcruxes.

Harry et Ginny sursautèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était la première fois en onze ans que le professeur Dumbledore les appelait par leur vrai prénom.

-Je… je croyais que vous aviez oublié…, bafouilla Harry.

-Moi? Jamais.

-Normalement, nous aurions dû mourir cette nuit.

-Non. _James et Lily_ auraient dû mourir cette nuit. Or, ils sont déjà morts.

Dumbledore prit une pause et soupira.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'Élu pour neutraliser Tom. Pas à notre époque du moins. Si vraiment il a réussi à faire des Horcruxes, n'importe qui peut le détruire. Par contre… -et il transperça de son regard azur Harry- vous Harry, vous ne devriez pas vous attarder plus longtemps en cette époque.

-Que… que voulez-vous dire ? bafouilla-t-il.

Le regard du directeur de Poudlard se perdit dans le vide.

-Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, Harry.

Le couple s'échangea un regard perplexe.

-Oh… et une dernière chose, Ginevra : les voyages temporels ne sont pas recommandés aux femmes enceintes.

Ginny plaqua aussitôt sa main sur son bas-ventre, interloquée, mais Albus Dumbledore devança sa question en lui envoyant un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Non, pas encore, mais… ça ne saurait tarder.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire complice, puis il transplana.

Ne restaient alors plus que Harry et Ginny, plongés dans une sorte de torpeur, se tenant par la main. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry Jr se réveilla en pleurnichant que les jeunes parents décidèrent de rentrer à Godric's Hollow.

Et effectivement, deux mois plus tard, Ginny tombait de nouveau enceinte.


	2. Le voyage

**Destins parallèles II : Le paradoxe de l'écrivain**

_Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre. Oui oui! Même vous les anonymes timides qui n'osent pas laisser de commentaires! Et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos commentaires ! C'est toujours apprécié.^^ Au menu, un chapitre plus long, des retrouvailles et beaucoup d'explications! Oh! Et j'ai glissé une petite référence à la série À la croisée des mondes. Un One-shot sur le thème de son choix à la personne qui réussit à la trouver!:D_

_Et je tiens à souligner l'excellent travail de Pussy, ma bêta-reader, et à la remercier chaudement !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre**** 2 : ****Le voyage**

_...19 juin 2008..._

Depuis deux ans, Poudlard avait une garderie et une école primaire destinées aux enfants des sorciers. Sous la pression du comité des parents, la directrice, le professeur Minerva McGonagall, avait accepté de consacrer une aile entière du château à l'éducation de ceux-ci. Après tout, quel meilleur endroit que Poudlard pour assurer leur protection en ces temps sombres et troublés? Le traité de Pré-au-Lard, signé en 2004, délimitait une nouvelle frontière qui séparait la Grande-Bretagne en deux au niveau de Nottingham : le nord, libre, avait comme capitale Pré-au-Lard et le sud, aux mains de Voldemort, avait choisi Londres comme siège du gouvernement. Ce traité accordait également un statut de neutralité au périmètre de la célèbre école de magie qui rassurait grandement les parents, même s'il avait fallu, pour l'obtenir, se plier à certaines exigences plutôt contraignantes. Minerva McGonagall avait dû apporter des modifications contre son gré à son corps professoral et au cursus scolaire en ajoutant une nouvelle matière, Théories et histoire de la magie noire. La directrice avait été pourtant très claire sur un point : jamais au grand jamais la pratique d'une telle magie ne serait tolérée dans l'enceinte de l'école. Son homologue du nouveau ministère de l'Éducation avait rit sèchement avant de laisser tomber un hautain : « Nous verrons bien » qui depuis ce temps, laissait la directrice songeuse.

17h. Les parents affluaient à l'entrée du parc de Poudlard. Un Auror contrôlait systématiquement les identités à l'aide d'un test d'empreinte magique. Hermione Granger avait repéré sans mal la tête blonde de Drago Malefoy. Et cette fois-ci, il ne lui échapperait pas, car une fois le périmètre de l'école franchi, il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir en Transplanant. Asteria avait dû avoir un énorme empêchement pour que ce soit lui qui aille chercher leur fils... Et Hermione savait pertinemment de quel empêchement il s'agissait. La femme de Drago n'aurait clairement pas pu résister à une séance de photos pour la nouvelle collection Automne-Hiver de Sorcière-Hebdo. À cette pensée, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Et elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir être témoin de sa déconfiture lorsqu'elle découvrirait la supercherie.

-Nom, occupation, objet de votre visite? demanda d'une voix lasse l'Auror.

-Hermione Jane Granger, Avocamage au sein de la République du Nord du Royaume-Uni. Je viens chercher mon fils, Edan Harry Weasley, répondit-elle en lui tendant sa baguette, sans quitter des yeux Drago qui avançait d'un pas rapide, la mine renfrognée.

-Et voilà, Maître Granger. Passez une bonne soirée.

Hermione souffla un mot de remerciement et rattrapa Drago avant qu'il ne soit hors d'atteinte. Ce dernier n'avait plus aucune raison de se défiler.

-Drago? Quelle surprise! D'habitude, c'est Asteria qui vient chercher ton fils! fit-elle avec un air innocent.

-Elle a eu un empêchement..., grommela-t-il, veillant à soigneusement détourner son regard.

-Mais quel heureux hasard que je tombe sur toi car je devais absolument t'entretenir de quelque chose. Et comme tu ne réponds pas à mes hiboux...

Drago n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que le ton léger qu'empruntait l'ex Gryffondor cachait quelque chose de bien plus sérieux. Or, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Alors il préféra aller droit au but.

-Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je ne voulais plus être mêlé à ces histoires, répondit-il sèchement. J'ai... un fils maintenant.

-J'en ai un aussi, figure-toi. Et si tu tiens vraiment à lui, tu vas m'écouter. Et tu vas nous aider. C'est pour l'avenir de Scorpius, d'Edan et de tous les autres qu'on fait ça.

Il s'approcha à cinq centimètres de son oreille et murmura précipitamment.

-J'en ai assez de jouer les agents double, Granger. Tu vois ça?

Drago lui montra sa main gauche, à laquelle il manquait deux de ses doigts : l'annulaire et l'auriculaire.

-Heureusement, ce sont mes seules séquelles, mais j'aurais tout aussi bien pu me faire tuer la dernière fois. Et pourquoi? Pour rien! Parce que le plan a foiré!

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de détourner le regard. Il ne devait pas voir sa faiblesse.

-Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Nous...

Hermione se reprit. Ça devait venir d'elle uniquement. Sinon, il ne lèverait même pas le petit doigt.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en prennes... à son serpent, déclara-t-elle d'un ton doux.

Drago renifla d'un air dédaigneux, mais il ne répliqua rien.

-Il y a un objet qui se trouve dans le coffre-fort de ta tante...

-Ma mère n'acceptera jamais que vous touchiez à la moindre noise de l'héritage de tante Bellatrix! persifla-t-il.

-Essaie quand même. Ta mère est quelqu'un de bien au fond d'elle-même. J'en suis sûre, dit Hermione dans un sourire.

Drago acquiesça puis s'éloigna de quelques pas. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, nerveuse, faisant mentalement un décompte dans sa tête. Quand elle arriva à un, elle jubila intérieurement, car Drago venait de se retourner en soupirant d'un air las.

-Et... Si jamais... elle acceptait... c'est quoi?

Hermione revint près de lui et lui glissa un morceau de parchemin dans la main. Drago s'empressa de le déplier, de le lire, puis de le détruire. Il acquiesça alors à nouveau, puis s'éloigna pour de bon, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Quelques jours plus tard, il remettait la coupe emballée soigneusement dans une boîte de chêne en mains propres à Hermione. Elle se chargea personnellement, à l'aide de l'épée de Gryffondor, de détruire le cinquième Horcruxe de Voldemort. Il ne restait plus que deux morceaux d'âme.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

* * *

_...5 juillet 1983..._

-Et puis? Qu'est-ce que ce canard raconte ce matin?

Sirius Black venait de transplaner dans la cuisine de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Leonora, sa compagne de vie depuis quatre ans.

-Oh! Sirius! Je t'attendais! fit Leonora en bondissant de sa chaise. J'ai quelque chose à te dire! Assieds-toi!

Sirius prit lentement place à table et tendit le bras vers le panier de fruits, puis, remarquant qu'il ne restait que des oranges, il grimaça et opta plutôt pour un muffin. Leo le regarda faire avec un air accusateur, mais elle choisit de ne pas faire de remarque. De toute façon, ça aurait été vain. Elle avait beau lui rappeler encore et encore de manger équilibré, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. La bouche pleine, le muffin à la main, Sirius fit signe à la jeune femme de poursuivre. Cette dernière s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'ai un retard d'une semaine!

Sirius, avalant sa bouchée, leva les yeux au ciel d'un air las.

-Leo! Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a de quoi être fière?

Le visage de l'ancienne Serdaigle se décomposa.

-Pourtant, tu devrais le savoir, toi l'ex Serdaigle...

-Tu... tu n'es pas heureux?

-Heureux? Heureux que tu fasses de la procrastination et que tu en sois fière? Non! Vraiment pas!

-Mais... mais je parlais de mes règles moi! Pas du boulot! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton excessivement vexé, les larmes aux yeux. Et... et moi qui croyais te faire une surprise...

-De... depuis quand as-tu arrêté la potion contraceptive? demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche.

-Ben... ça doit bien faire quelques semaines... On en avait parlé, tu ne te souviens pas?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il venait de tomber sur une lettre ouverte adressée à Leonora, mais qui mentionnait son nom. En arrière-fond, la jeune femme se plaignait du peu d'écoute que son conjoint avait envers elle. Sirius releva alors brutalement la tête.

-Pourquoi t'as pas commencé par ça? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Leonora lui lança un regard empreint de la plus pure incompréhension.

-Ça! fit-il d'un ton rageur en brandissant le parchemin.

-Parce que je ne l'ai pas encore lue...? répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu devrais penser à revoir tes priorités, déclara-t-il sèchement avant de transplaner.

Leonora contempla pendant trente secondes la place maintenant vide de Sirius.

-Ah ben génial... j'ai encore fait une bourde..., s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute, furieuse contre elle-même.

Mais dans le fond, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était enjoliver son quotidien un peu trop sombre...

* * *

Pop! Patatras! Sirius venait de transplaner dans la cuisine des Potter, faisant sursauter Ginny qui en avait laissé tomber ses assiettes sales. Heureusement qu'elle avait opté pour de l'ultra incassable. Surtout avec trois enfants en bas âge.

-Sirius Black! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas transplaner comme ça sans prévenir! Surtout dans la cuisine!

Et ce fut ce moment que choisit Margaret, neuf mois pour se mettre à pleurer. Sa sœur Rowena, neuf mois également, opta pour la réaction opposée : elle éclata de rire et se mit à applaudir de ses petites menottes toute potelées. Et cela fit sourire Sirius.

-Il y en a au moins une qui trouve ça drôle! s'exclama-t-il en se penchant vers la petite bouille hilare, lui caressant son crâne couvert d'un duvet auburn. Salut Rowy. Désolé Lily... Cornedrue est là?

-Il vient de rentrer. Il est en haut. Attends ici et console Maggy pendant que je vais le chercher. Et tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour!

Sirius s'approcha de Ginny et lui fit une bise rapide avant de prendre Margaret dans ses bras et la bercer pour la calmer.

-Dis-lui qu'on a une piste! lui dit-il avant qu'elle n'emprunte les escaliers.

Harry faillit se casser la gueule en dévalant les escalier à toute vitesse, puis se planta devant Sirius, torse nu et les cheveux ruisselant d'eau. Ginny reprit Margaret des bras de Sirius, la petite suçant maintenant son pouce avec grand intérêt.

-Patmol! C'est vrai?

Les deux grands amis s'enlacèrent comme deux frères, puis ils prirent place à la table de la cuisine.

-C'est grâce à Sabine.

-Je préviens Remus! s'exclama aussitôt Ginny.

Les deux hommes préférèrent attendre leur ami avant de poursuivre. En attendant, Harry s'enquit de la santé de Leonora.

-Ben... Elle tourne pas rond... elle pense qu'elle... est... enceinte...

Il y eut un silence, puis...

-Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle ne tourne pas rond? C'est une nouvelle formidable, ça! le félicita Harry.

-Non! C'est pas le moment!

-Si tu penses comme ça, ce ne sera jamais le bon moment. Nous sommes en guerre. Le bon moment, c'est maintenant. Parce que plus tard, il n'y en aura peut-être pas. Et puis..., fit le jeune père d'une voix douce. Il faut qu'on puisse compter sur un couple stable pour s'occuper de Maggy et Harry... quand nous ne serons plus là. Quand est-ce que tu lui fais ta demande?

-Oh non! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça! fit Sirius.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de grogner.

-Ça va être dur sans vous...

-C'est sûr, mais on a confiance..., sourit Harry.

C'est ce moment que choisit Remus pour arriver. Et même si Harry et Sirius venaient de passer une nuit blanche à patrouiller, ils transplanèrent aussitôt. La chasse au rat passait avant le repos.

Ginny regarda partir son mari, non sans envier sa vie trépidante. Mais elle-même avait un tas de choses à organiser avant le grand départ qui était prévu pour le Noël suivant. Et puis les jumelles ne lui facilitaient pas les choses. Et quand Harry Junior était là, c'était infernal. Alors Ginny eut une pensée pour sa propre mère qui devait galérer encore plus qu'elle avec Fred, Georges, Ron et la petite Ginny. Tous en bas âge, tous des terreurs. Elle s'était croisée, une fois, sur le Chemin de Traverse. La gamine de deux ans avait tout fait pour échapper à la surveillance de son frère Percy, tellement elle était intriguée par la version adulte d'elle-même. Ginny avait tellement été émue qu'elle en avait pleuré. Puis elle avait vu sa famille, aux yeux de qui elle n'était plus qu'une parfaite inconnue. Molly Weasley était venue elle-même chercher son bambin en la grondant, puis elle s'était répandue en excuses devant Ginny qui avait rougi discrètement. Elle s'était extasiée devant la beauté de ses trois enfants et elle était partie, entourée de quatre têtes rousses et d'une cinquième dans ses bras. Ginny ignorait combien de temps elle était restée immobile au milieu de la foule, deux minutes ou deux heures. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry Junior réclama une crème glacée à grands cris qu'elle était sortie de sa torpeur. Elle lui avait promis tout ce qu'il voulait, cherchant des yeux sa famille. Mais les Weasley étaient déjà loin. À cet instant précis, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de sa mère...

Et aujourd'hui, le temps avant qu'elle puisse revoir sa famille pouvait se compter en mois. Il y avait de quoi sourire! Ginny positionna les antennes de sa radio afin de capter les postes moldus, car elle ne voulait pas entendre la liste des disparus, morts et mutilés que RITM ne manquait jamais de diffuser. Elle en dénicha un qui passait du Michael Jackson, sans savoir de qui il s'agissait et se mit à danser dans toute la maison tout en s'occupant de ses tâches quotidiennes. Aujourd'hui n'importait plus que son retour imminent chez elle.

* * *

La colline de Têtafouine, elle n'avait pas fini d'assister à des actes magiques en tout genre. Et toute cette magie absorbée dans ses entrailles en faisait un lieu propice au transplanage pour les nombreux sorciers de la région. Car Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule était une de ces nombreuses communautés mixtes d'Angleterre que les sorciers privilégiaient pour établir leur demeure. Deux Pop! caractéristiques vinrent interrompre la quiétude de la colline. Sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à la vue que leur offrait le paysage, trois jeunes hommes s'empressèrent de dévaler la pente.

-Sabine avait raison. Il est bien ici, fit le premier.

Malgré ses traits tirés, il avait l'oeil vif et les sens aiguisés.

-Brave gamine! Elle a l'oeil! sourit le deuxième.

-Il a donc trouvé refuge chez les Weasley..., songea le troisième à mi-voix, plus pour lui-même que pour ses deux comparses.

-Tu avais des doutes, Cornedrue? s'étonna le deuxième.

L'homme, qui répondait au surnom de Cornedrue, sursauta.

-Non! Je disais simplement qu'il a dû trouver refuge dans une famille de sorciers. Les gosses aiment bien les rats.

-Ah! Ouais. Ça doit être la mode à Poudlard..., commenta le deuxième.

-Et donc il se cache où, Patmol? demanda le premier.

Patmol, -le deuxième homme-, déplia une feuille de parchemin qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche et il déchiffra l'écriture ronde qui la recouvrait.

-Les Weasley, répondit-il.

Celui qui se faisait surnommer Cornedrue acquiesça lentement, tandis que le troisième homme fronçait les sourcils.

-Mais... Comment a-t-elle su?

-Je ne sais pas, Lunard... J'ai dû laisser traîner une photo de Queudver. Tu connais mon désordre.

Lunard et Cornedrue pouffèrent silencieusement et le trio, mené par Cornedrue, se mit en marche.

Molly Weasley venait d'attabler tous les enfants lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. La mère figea, déposant aussitôt sa casserole de porridge pour la remplacer par sa baguette. Arthur n'aurait pas pris la peine de frapper à la porte, ce n'était donc pas son mari. Sabine, la meilleure amie de son fils Charlie, bondit de sa chaise.

-Assis! aboya-t-elle à la gamine.

Surprise, elle se laissa lentement glisser sur sa chaise, les yeux grands ouverts.

Molly alla ouvrir la porte d'un air suspicieux et elle prit peur en croyant reconnaître deux Aurors du Ministère. Celui qu'elle croyait être Potter s'empressa de la rassurer.

-N'ayez pas peur, Mrs Weasley! Votre mari va bien. Nous sommes venus voir Sabine.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la gamine en se levant.

-Tu as reçu ma lettre, Sirius? Vous avez fait vite!

À peine Sabine eut prononcé ces mots que tout se passa en un éclair. Percy, qui tenait Croûtard fermement entre ses mains (il ne se séparait jamais de son rat), cria de douleur et ses doigts douloureux lâchèrent le rongeur qui tenta de filer dans un concert de couinements aigus. Molly se précipita aussitôt sur son fils pour s'occuper de ses blessures. Deux éclairs rouges atteignirent de plein fouet le petit mammifère. Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard entendu et, d'un même geste, ils soufflèrent sur le bout de leur baguette. Ginny et Ron se mirent à pleurer en chœur, tandis que les jumeaux observaient la scène, bouche bée. Charlie s'était levé, comme guidé par l'instinct, et s'était placé devant Sabine pour la protéger d'éventuels rebonds.

-Wow..., fut tout ce que Bill prononça.

Le troisième homme au teint maladif, que Molly ne connaissait pas, se permit alors d'entrer dans sa cuisine et d'examiner le rat immobilisé. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi préoccupée par les blessures de son fils, elle se serait probablement offusquée du front qu'avaient ces trois hommes.

-C'est lui, furent ses seules paroles.

Percy se dégagea aussitôt de l'emprise de sa mère et vint se planter devant l'adulte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Croûtard? C'est MON rat! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y toucher!

-Ce n'est pas un rat et il n'appartient à personne, répondit l'adulte simplement.

-Percy, vient par ici! le supplia sa mère.

Ébranlé, le jeune garçon obéit. L'homme avec des lunettes sourit maladroitement à Molly.

-Nous nous excusons sincèrement. Sachez que nous vous enverrons une compensation pour les désagréments. Et un jeune rat fringant pour votre fils.

L'homme s'approcha de Percy et se plaça à sa hauteur.

-Ça te dit, un nouveau rat, plus jeune et plus énergique?

Le visage du jeune garçon s'éclaira et il acquiesça vivement.

-Mrs Weasley, pouvons-nous discuter avec vous en privé?

N'ayant pas le choix, Molly acquiesça et leur fit signe de passer au salon. Elle s'assura qu'aucun de ses enfants, en particulier les jumeaux, ne les avait suivi et jeta même un sort d'Impassibilité par mesure de sécurité.

-Je suppose que chasser des rats n'est pas dans les attributions d'un Auror, si? demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

-En fait, comme je le mentionnais tout à l'heure, il ne s'agit pas d'un rat, répondit l'homme aux traits tirés.

Molly l'observa sans comprendre. Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard gêné, puis Potter fit un bref signe de tête avant de poursuivre.

-Ce rat... est en fait un animagus non déclaré. Ça fait maintenant presque deux ans que nous le recherchons.

Molly manqua faire une crise cardiaque! Un Mangemort! Sous son toit! Par Merlin!

-Vous en êtes sûrs? s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Certains! confirmèrent les trois hommes d'une même voix.

-Mais... alors... il a... c'est peut-être..., bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix blanche, n'arrivant plus à formuler une phrase complète.

-Mais nous ne savons pas s'il est impliqué dans le meurtre de vos frères, devina Potter.

Molly avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Voulez-vous qu'on appelle votre mari? ajouta-t-il d'un ton compatissant.

La sorcière acquiesça faiblement.

* * *

_...21 décembre 1983..._

Quelques jours avant leur départ, Harry et Ginny reçurent la visite d'Albus Dumbledore. Les jeunes parents venaient de mettre au lit les enfants qui étaient au summum de leur comportement infernal et ils s'étaient installés au salon autour d'un digestif bien mérité. Le professeur Dumbledore transplana au beau milieu de la pièce, faisant sursauter Ginny.

-Professeur! Vous auriez pu prévenir!

-Je ne suis plus votre professeur, Ginevra, et le temps presse.

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant ce prénom qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps, Harry préférant l'appeler Lily, ou Ginny...

-Harry, j'aimerais volontiers jeter un œil sur votre étonnante cape d'invisibilité, car un détail m'échappe et j'aimerais être en mesure de pouvoir l'éclaircir.

Surpris, Harry acquiesça et se précipita à l'étage, oubliant qu'un simple sortilège d'Attraction aurait suffi.

-Il y a... un problème? se risqua Ginny.

-En ce qui concerne la cape, non. C'est une simple question de curiosité. Par contre, nous avons beaucoup de points à éclaircir... avant que vous ne partiez.

Harry revint à ce moment-là et tendit l'objet magique à Dumbledore. Puis il offrit un verre au vieil homme qui l'accepta volontiers.

-Les Horcruxes sont une piste très intéressante, Ginevra, fit le directeur de Poudlard d'un ton léger. Que savez-vous à leur sujet? Harry?

Le jeune homme tâcha de regrouper toutes les informations que lui avait fournies Hermione avant de retourner à leur époque. Et il avait la drôle d'impression d'être de retour sur les bancs d'école, ce qui le fit d'abord hésiter.

-Eh bien... ce sont... c'est un rituel de magie noire qui... permet de scinder l'âme de quelqu'un en deux et de cacher ce morceau dans un objet afin de rendre le mage noir... presque immortel.

-Et Voldemort l'a fait n'est-ce pas?

-Oui... et même plusieurs fois. Mais je ne saurais dire combien.

-Connaissant Tom Jedusor, le tout doit certainement être symbolique. Que ce soit les objets, leur nombre... ou même les endroits choisis pour les cacher.

-Les personnes qu'il a tuées... pour les créer? ajouta timidement Ginny.

Dumbledore acquiesça longuement.

-À qui pensez-vous?

-Sa... famille ou... Ketza, qu'il croyait être une voyageuse temporelle, répondit lentement Ginny, son cœur se serrant à la mention de sa défunte amie.

-Un Horcruxe a été créé ce soir-là?

Harry hocha la tête précipitamment.

-Ça ressemblait à... une coupe si je me souviens bien.

-Une... coupe? Il n'utiliserait quand même pas... Mais il ne peut pas... À moins que..., réfléchit à voix haute le vieil homme.

Il se leva étonnamment vivement étant donné son âge déjà avancé. Il termina cul sec son whisky, avant de sourire aimablement à ses hôtes.

-Je crois que je vais prendre congé. Merci pour ce moment très... éclairant. Et bon voyage!

Il accompagna ces derniers mots d'un clin d'oeil complice et il transplana emportant la cape d'invisibilité avec lui sous le regard plus que perplexe du jeune couple. Sur la table basse du salon, à côté du ballon vide, un gros Retourneur d'années trônait bien en évidence.

-Tu crois qu'il commence à être sénile? demanda simplement Harry.

-Non... Il est juste... brillamment fou...? répondit Ginny, récupérant le précieux Retourneur.

-Genre Luna? ajouta Harry, pouffant de rire à la comparaison.

-Genre Luna! confirma son épouse en affichant un large sourire.

* * *

_...24 décembre 1983..._

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Ginny ressentait un mélange de joie, de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Même si Hermione avait dû préparer le terrain pour eux, le choc serait quand même énorme. Elle leur avait donné rendez-vous le jour du réveillon 2008, au Terrier, leur assurant qu'elle s'occuperait de tout et qu'il y aurait tout le monde. Mais « tout le monde », ça incluait qui? Qui serait là, vivant, en un morceau? Qui n'y serait pas? Ils savaient déjà que Ron, Fred et Albus Dumbledore étaient décédés, mais qui d'autre les avaient suivis entre temps? Et la famille, s'était-elle agrandie? Ginny était-elle maintenant plusieurs fois tante? Il lui tardait de le découvrir! Elle vérifia pour la énième fois que le strict minimum était toujours à sa place, que Rowena n'avait besoin de rien et que ses cheveux étaient toujours impeccables (ben quoi? Il ne fallait pas avoir l'air d'une pouilleuse quand on revoyait ses proches après douze ans).

Cette dernière soirée, ils choisirent de la passer avec leurs proches les plus chers : Edward et Joeva Potter, les parents de James, Anthea - sa sœur, qui était venue avec sa petite famille – Samiva, Sirius, Leonora et Remus. Mrs Potter, aidée de sa fille Anthea, prépara son fameux pâté à la viande qui avait régalé Harry pendant douze ans. Mr Potter voulut s'essayer à cuisiner un plum pudding, mais il le fit cuire trop longtemps, de telle sorte que le dessert était devenu dur comme de la pierre, et il avait dû aller en acheter un chez le meilleur traiteur de la ville. Leonora, nouvellement mariée à Sirius, s'occupa de manière très professionnelle de la décoration. Sirius voulut bien l'aider, mais il sembla plus lui nuire qu'autre chose. Samiva s'était occupée des courses et des présents et Remus avait passé la semaine à rédiger un mot d'adieu pour ses amis. De eux tous, c'était probablement lui qui souffrait le plus de leur départ imminent.

Les enfants avaient quitté la table depuis belle lurette. Margaret et Rowena s'étaient endormies l'une contre l'autre dans un coin du salon, mais Harry Jr, trop heureux de revoir ses cousins, avait de l'énergie à revendre et il tenait absolument à être éveillé au moment où le Père Noël viendrait apporter ses cadeaux, mais il venait régulièrement s'assoir sur les genoux de ses parents, comme s'il sentait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. Et Mrs Potter observait la scène d'un air désolé. Elle se pencha alors vers Ginny.

-Lily, mon enfant... il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour que vous restiez...?

Et Ginny lui sourit tristement.

-Mrs Potter... Notre place n'est pas ici, et vous le savez depuis le début...

-Mais les enfants... Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser ici tout seuls. Ils sont si jeunes... Ils ont besoin de vous! Prenez-les avec vous.

-Harry et Margaret ne seront pas seuls. Ils se soutiendront l'un l'autre. Mais ils doivent rester. Ici, ils ont un avenir. Qui sait? Peut-être que mon fils sera celui qui délivrera notre pays de Voldemort... Vous connaissez la prophétie aussi bien que moi. Et Margaret sera là pour l'aider. Rowena est la seule à partir avec nous parce que là-bas, on a les moyens pour la guérir de sa maladie, alors qu'ici elle mourrait.

Mrs Potter acquiesça sans rien ajouter de plus. Au moins, elle aurait essayé une ultime fois de les convaincre, avec les arguments du désespoir. Si ses petits-enfants allaient grandir sans parents, alors ils pourront toujours compter sur leur grand-mère et elle leur fournirait tout l'amour que son cœur de mère avait encore à offrir.

-Grâce à vous, mes enfants sont entre de bonnes mains. Prenez-en soin et ne les abandonnez pas..., ajouta Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

-Jamais..., souffla la vieille dame en carressant doucement la tête de son (arrière-)petit-fils qui les observait de ses grands yeux émeraude. Il a tes yeux, des yeux magnifiques.

Ginny sourit et se retint de corriger son aînée, car en fait, Harry Jr était la réplique exacte de son père. Ce qui était plus que troublant. Puis, aussi furtivement qu'il était arrivé, le bambin repartit en cavale.

Peu avant minuit, et après un discours émouvant de Remus, ce fut le moment du grand départ. Nerveuse, Ginny s'assura qu'elle avait bien le Retourneur d'années avec elle et sous les embrassades et les mots d'encouragement, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Le moment le plus éprouvant fut assurément celui où Sirius vint lui prendre des bras Harry Jr en proie à l'incompréhension la plus totale. Puis la porte se referma sur tous ces êtres qu'ils avaient appris à aimer et à chérir pendant plus de douze ans...

Harry et Ginny s'étaient entendus sur le cimetière de Godric's Hollow comme lieu d'arrivée à leur époque et de là, ils transplaneraient jusqu'au Terrier, là où Hermione leur avait donné rendez-vous en 2008. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la tombe du petit James Potter et le couple échangea un regard entendu. Sa mort, ainsi que celle de la petite Lily, ne seront pas vaines et ils allaient remédier à cette monumentale faille temporelle dès que possible. Ginny prit alors le Retourneur d'années et le fit tourner vingt-cinq fois vers l'avant. Le clocher tout près sonnait les douze coups de minuit.

* * *

_...25 décembre 2008..._

L'horloge grand-père venait juste de sonner les douze coups de minuit et les enfants s'étaient précipités sur la montagne de cadeaux sous l'oeil attendri de leurs parents. Mais bien vite les chamailleries éclatèrent et Hermione dut vite séparer son fils de sa cousine Dominique lorsqu'ils en vinrent aux coups pour une histoire de pacotilles, mais même séparés, les deux enfants qui ne pouvaient se supporter, continuèrent à échanger des injures. C'est à peine s'ils entendirent leur grand-mère leur proférer des menaces de leur laver la bouche avec du savon s'ils continuaient. Au dehors, une tempête de neige faisait rage et tous, -ou presque-, furent surpris, puis inquiets d'entendre cogner à la porte. Remus, Tonks et Samiva, de par leur longue expérience en tant que membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, furent les plus prompts à réagir. Pendant que les deux Aurors intimaient le silence, Remus allait répondre, tandis qu'Hermione, occupée à séparer son fils et sa nièce ne fut pas assez rapide pour les rassurer. La porte s'ouvrit, une bourrasque de vent pénétra dans le Terrier et on entendit du verre brisé. Hermione accourut aussitôt et son visage s'éclaira.

-Harry ! Ginny ! Joyeux Noël !

Elle les fit entrer précipitamment, et après des questions d'identification d'usage qu'elle leur chuchota sous le regard hébété de Remus, elle leur tendit leur baguette. Puis elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'ils avaient conservé leur apparence d'emprunt, mais Ginny la rassura aussitôt.

-Ça devrait se rétablir d'ici quelques heures, d'après Dumbledore.

Le silence maintenant total, Samiva arriva derrière Hermione... et elle en échappa sa baguette, les yeux écarquillés! Malgré tout ce dont elle avait pu être témoin pendant sa longue carrière, rien ne l'avait préparée à voir ressurgir des êtres chers du passé.

-Lily! James!

-Hmm pas tout à fait..., répondit Harry, gêné.

Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de son ami enfin retrouvé et lui murmura :

-Prenez le temps de vous décharger pendant que je tente d'atténuer la surprise.

-Mais... tu ne leur as rien dit? s'étonna Harry sur le même ton.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione rougit comme une petite fille prise la main dans le sac, et elle passa au salon, entraînant Remus et Samiva, toujours perplexes, dans son sillage. Pendant que Harry et Ginny enlevaient leur manteau et l'habit de neige de leur fille, Hermione s'attelait à la lourde de tâche de préparer douze personnes à la « résurrection » de deux êtres que certains avaient cru disparu pour toujours.

-S'il vous plaît! Nous avons ce soir trois invités surprises très très spéciaux. Des gens qui nous ont quittés il y a plusieurs années, mais que nous n'avons jamais cessé de chérir. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont cru qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais. Or, moi j'ai toujours su qu'on les reverrait. Et maintenant, ils sont là, bel et bien vivants, après une incroyable a...

Mrs Weasley ne laissa pas à Hermione le temps de terminer sa phrase et elle se précipita dans la cuisine.

-Ginny! Harry! s'exclama-t-elle en les enlaçant de toute sa force de mère éplorée, tout en faisant gaffe de ne pas écraser la petite Rowena, qui dormait d'un sommeil magique.

Elle prit le temps d'observer sa fille, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Mais... ces cheveux, ces yeux... Et... ce bébé... Mais..., bredouilla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Suis-je bête... Entrez! Passez au salon! Attendez... Harry, passe-moi la petite, je vais la coucher à côté de Lucy et Roxanne. Comme s'appelle-t-elle?

-Rowena... Mais laisse maman! Je m'en occupe.

Mrs Weasley n'écoutait déjà plus, elle murmurait le prénom du bambin tout en monologuant, se rendant à l'étage pour la coucher.

-Rowena, Rowena... Comme la fondatrice de Poudlard... La pauvre enfant... elle est si exténuée que rien ne peut la réveiller... Le voyage a dû être très long...

Harry et Ginny n'eurent d'autres choix que de passer au salon où ils furent accueillis par des murmures de surprise, des cris de joie, des enlacements, des pleurs, des rires et des soupirs de soulagement. Puis vinrent les présentations, où Ginny fit la connaissance de ses belles-soeurs et de ses neveux et nièces. Et finalement, les questions. On voulut d'abord connaître leur histoire et quand la curiosité de chacun fut rassasiée, on accepta finalement de calmer la leur. Il était maintenant deux heures du matin et tous les enfants étaient couchés depuis longtemps. Harry posa aussitôt la question qui se résumait à un mot et qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée.

-Voldemort?

Certains frissonèrent, d'autres se renfrognèrent.

-Il court toujours. Et il se croit invincible depuis votre disparition, répondit Tonks d'une voix sombre.

-Mais... et la situation politique? Comment ça se passe? demanda Ginny.

-Kingsley Shacklebolt, notre président, a réussi à négocier un traité avec les Mangemorts pour une scission de la Grande-Bretagne magique. La frontière passe par Nottingham. Au nord, c'est libre, au sud, ce sont les terres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Charlie.

-Du coup, on a été obligé de déménager le Terrier en Écosse, car Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule passait aux mains des Mangemorts. Beaucoup de familles ont fait pareil, raconta sombrement Mr Weasley.

-Suite à la bataille de Poudlard, en 1998, Minerva McGonagall a décidé de fermer le collège, mais en 2001, avec la pression des parents, elle a dû le réouvrir, car pour les adolescents, c'était le seul endroit sûr, ajouta Bill.

-Mais au fond... Vous-savez-qui... Il a eu ce qu'il voulait : il a l' « immortalité ». Ses sbires gèrent le reste. Alors sa destruction, si on réussit, ne sera que la première étape d'une longue bataille vers la libération du sud, raisonna froidement Percy, serrant son épouse dans ses bras. Les Mangemorts n'abandonneront pas aussi facilement leurs privilèges.

-Et... vous avez des espions dans l'autre camps? demanda timidement Ginny.

-Évidemment! Et eux aussi. Mais ça ne suffit pas, répondit Samiva d'un air désabusé. C'est à qui aura l'espion le mieux infiltré. Rogue était le meilleur, mais il est mort en '98.

-Quoi? réagirent aussitôt Harry et Ginny.

-Eh oui... Et il a même laissé des choses pour toi avant de mourir, répondit Remus. Comme quoi il était persuadé que tu allais revenir, Harry. Je ne saisirai jamais complètement la confiance aveugle que Dumbledore semblait lui porter... Il était convaincu de son inébranlable loyauté, mais... enfin bref. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Harry fronça les sourcils face à cette révélation plus qu'étonnante, lui qui venait de passer douze ans à détester « Servilus », c'était dur d'encaisser le coup. Il ne put alors retenir un bâillement qui se répandit telle une traînée de poudre parmi les membres de la famille Weasley et leurs invités. Alors on décida de mettre un terme à ces réjouissances et, après un dernier verre de lait de poule, les uns rentrèrent chez eux et les autres montèrent se coucher.

Juste avant de fermer l'oeil, la cicatrice de Harry fut brusquement traversé par une douleur vive. Puis elle disparut comme elle était venue.

* * *

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Lord Voldemort sentit que quelque chose venait de changer et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Son ennemi était de retour... Il pourrait enfin s'en débarasser pour de bon.

* * *

_Une page vient de se tourner. Une autre peut maintenant commencer. Une petite review au passage?_

_Lexyann_


	3. Où les apparences sont trompeuses

**Destins parallèles II : Le paradoxe de l'écrivain**

_Bonjour!_

_Tout d'abord, merci de prendre de votre temps pour lire mes élucubrations sur l'univers de JK Rowling, car il ne faut pas oublier que tout lui revient et que rien (ou presque) ne m'appartient! De plus, je tiens à préciser qu'une scène en particulier m'appartient encore moins, car il s'agit d'une traduction libre du chapitre 33 du tome 7 de Harry Potter, avec quelques modifications pour que ça colle avec mon intrigue._

_Petit message pour Potipotiron : ton adresse courriel n'a pas pu apparaître dans ta review. La prochaine fois, mets chose at bidule point com. Comme ça je saurai et je pourrai te tenir au courant des mises à jour !_

_Et je tiens à souligner l'excellent travail de ma bêta-lectrice Pussy ! :D Merci !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les apparences sont si trompeuses**

L'Honorable Millicent Bagnold, Ministre de la Magie, était une vieille chouette aigrie qui menait d'une main de fer la guerre contre Voldemort. L'Auror qu'elle avait dépêché pour être le trait d'union entre les mondes magique et sorcier auprès de l'autre ministre lui faisait parfois remarquer avec ce détestable petit sourire de malice qu'elle avait de nombreux points en commun avec son homologue moldue que l'on surnommait la Dame de fer. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle enviait cette Thatcher qui réussissait à s'imposer comme un leader politique de première. Mais elle... elle avait quoi? Elle s'essoufflait, cette guère s'annonçant longue et pénible. Et elle pressentait que sa main de fer faiblissait (elle n'était plus dans la fleur de l'âge après tout). Elle ne pourrait pas cautionner bien longtemps les approches que préconisait son directeur de la Justice magique. La population voulait des actes concrets pour faire sinon cesser, du moins réduire les massacres, les meurtres, les disparitions. Thatcher aussi n'approuvait pas et s'impatientait. Elle menaçait de tout révéler aux Moldus si rien n'était fait d'ici la fin de l'année. Elle voulait du concret. Bagnold ne pouvait répondre à ses attentes. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle, la Dame de fer. Mais surtout, il ne fallait pas que Thatcher brise les frontières entre les mondes sorcier et moldu. Ne lui restait donc qu'une solution. À la fin du mois de janvier, elle remettrait sa démission.

Quelqu'un d'autre serait mené au pouvoir. Quelqu'un qui avait l'étoffe de l'emploi et la faveur populaire.

Quelqu'un comme Bartémius Croupton...

* * *

-Des Mangemorts s'en sont pris aux Londubat! s'exclama Alastor Maugrey en pénétrant en trombe dans le bureau des Aurors. Black! Shacklebolt! Avec moi!

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient redressés aussitôt à l'entrée de leur mentor et avaient réagi promptement à la mention de leur nom. Trois Pop! plus tard ils étaient arrivés chez leurs collègues. De l'extérieur, on percevait les hurlements d'Alice. Sirius serra les dents. Comment pouvaient-ils oser?

-OK à trois, on entre, commanda Maugrey. TROIS! _Alohomora!_

Il avait mis tellement de vigueur et de puissance dans ce simple sort que la porte s'ouvrit violemment, comme happée par une soudaine bourrasque de vent. Sirius s'assura que la voix était libre puis il fit signe à ses collègues d'entrer. L'homme eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvaient Frank et Alice Londubat.

Les jambes de Frank formaient un angle anormal et son visage tuméfié le rendait méconnaissable. Son souffle n'était plus qu'un râle, et même si sa baguette était à l'autre bout de la pièce, il persistait à marmonner des sorts et des incantations. Mais ce n'était plus qu'une suite de mots complètement illogique et Sirius doutait fortement de leur existence. C'était à peine s'il convulsait sous les assauts du sortilège Doloris que lui faisaient subir Rodolphus Lestrange et une jeune femme masquée. Alice flottait la tête en bas, ses pieds effleurant le plafond. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de ses oreilles et elle convulsait. Le regard de Sirius se posa alors sur Bellatrix, qui tendait négligemment sa baguette vers la jeune femme pour la maintenir dans les airs, alors que son mari réfléchissait à quel sort de magie noire il pourrait encore faire subir à l'Auror à sa merci.

-Oh! Sirius! Mais quelle _surprise!_ Tu viens te joindre à la petite fête? s'exclama d'un ton joyeux Bellatrix.

Envahi par une fureur sourde, Sirius brandit sa baguette magique, mais il fut interrompu par un geste de sa « cousine ».

-Ta! Ta! Ta! Avant de me lancer un sort, réfléchis! Si tu me déstabilises, je risque de perdre ma concentration et elle se fracassera le crâne contre...

Venue de nulle part, une pierre aux stalagmites acérées apparut. Sirius pâlit et baissa lentement sa baguette.

-Braaave bête.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus sardonique et elle claqua des doigts. Les trois Aurors sursautèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent dans leur dos les baguettes de trois autres Mangemorts. Rodolphus Lestrange se flatta la barbe de satisfaction.

-Tiens, tiens… il semblerait que nous soyons en supériorité numérique. N'est-ce pas cela que l'on appelle une impasse à l'espagnole ? Si vous bougez ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, on les descend.

Un éclair passa dans le regard de Sirius. L'avantage de se retrouver face à sa cousine, c'était qu'il pouvait anticiper ses mouvements.

-C'est un risque à prendre, répondit-il, frondeur.

-Black ! NON ! s'écria Maugrey.

Sirius tendit le bras vers l'arrière, agrippa le bras de son assaillant et serra. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une baguette qui tombait, il pivota sur lui-même et maîtrisa sans problème le Mangemort qui s'avéra être beaucoup plus petit que lui. Fastoche. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Maugrey et Shacklebolt en avaient fait de même. Maugrey avait fait semblant de tenter d'empêcher Sirius d'agir. C'était une technique afin de déstabiliser l'adversaire. Le sourire de Lestrange et Bellatrix disparut aussitôt et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour prononcer Quidditch, ils avaient transplané.

-Saleté de bouse de dragon ! jura Maugrey.

Shacklebolt et Maugrey stupéfixièrent leur Mangemort et transplanèrent à la poursuite du couple, pistant leur trace magique. Le Mangemort que Sirius tenait en joue se débattait férocement.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour les suivre ? s'écriait-elle, rageuse.

-Ah ! Rookwood ! Comme on se retrouve !

Sirius s'apprêtait à la stupéfixer lorsqu'elle lui répondit d'un ton féroce :

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton traître de frère ! Je ne supporterai pas que tu me parles sur ce ton.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre de Sirius et il en fut tellement déstabilisé qu'il relâcha sa prise sur la jeune femme. Hélas, une seconde de trop.

-Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! déclara-t-elle, ramassant sa baguette.

Elle éclata de rire et transplana à son tour, laissant ses deux collègues derrière. Sirius poussa un juron sonore, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir laissé s'échapper Alshaïn Rookwood. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se lancer à sa poursuite, l'état critique dans lequel se trouvait le couple Londubat requérant des soins d'urgence. Une demi-heure plus tard, Maugrey et Shacklebolt revinrent avec Lestrange et Bellatrix inconscients. La lutte avait été rude, à en juger par les nombreuses blessures des deux Aurors et du Mangemort.

-Il en a fallu de peu pour que cette diablesse nous échappe ! tonna Alastor Maugrey.

Il avait déchiré une manche de ses robes pour s'en faire un bandeau autour de sa tête afin de stopper l'hémorragie que la perte de son œil avait causé. Shacklebolt avait une longue plaie ouverte qui lui traversait le dos et Sirius s'empressa de lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

-Voilà Kingsley. Ça devrait tenir quelques heures. Le temps de livrer les Mangemorts à Croupton.

-Shacklebolt ! Black ! Prenez les Mangemorts et filez au QG. Moi, je vais avec les Londubat à Ste-Mangouste.

-À vos ordres !

Et les deux jeunes Aurors transplanèrent avec leurs prisonniers.

Cette nuit-là, Sirius resta longtemps éveillé, ressassant sans cesse ce que la jeune Rookwood avait dit avant de s'enfuir. _Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton traître de frère. Traître de frère. Traître de frère._ Au bout d'un temps interminable, alors que la lumière du jour commençait à poindre entre les lattes des stores, que son épuisement eut raison de lui. Ses rêves furent peuplés du visage de Regulus. Regulus, le regard défiant. Regulus, le regard frondeur. Regulus, le regard suppliant. Et si, malgré tout l'héritage de son éducation et l'influence de ses proches, il avait su puiser en lui la force de défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres…?

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, le mardi 27 janvier 2009_

_Chère professeur McGonagall,_

_Je vous écris aujourd'hui au sujet de l'héritage que le professeur Severus Rogue aurait laissé à mon intention avant de mourir. Cette requête vous semblera probablement étrange mais tout porte à croire que le professeur Rogue aurait caché ses dernières volontés dans votre bureau. Par conséquent, j'aimerais en quelque sorte emprunter votre bureau pour quelques heures, au moment qui vous siéra._

_Bien à vous,_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Poudlard, le mardi 27 janvier 2009_

_Cher Harry,_

_Vous pouvez bien entendu utiliser mon bureau le temps qu'il vous faudra pour vos recherches. Que diriez-vous de demain après-midi ? Oh et pour l'amour de Merlin, appelez-moi Minerva. S'il y a bien une personne sur cette terre qui peut m'appeler par mon prénom, c'est bien vous. Et puis il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé d'être votre professeur. _

_Bien à vous,_

_Minerva_

* * *

À bien des égards, le bureau de Minerva McGonagall ressemblait beaucoup à celui du Professeur Dumbledore. La différence se situait principalement au niveau des tableaux accrochés au mur. À partir du moment où Harry pénétra dans la pièce, les portraits de tous les anciens directeurs de Poudlard quittèrent leur tableau, à l'exception de deux : les professeurs Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue qui ne quittèrent pas des yeux le jeune homme. Harry se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise, mais le clin d'œil malicieux de Dumbledore suffit à le rassurer. Un peu. Minerva McGonagall les invita à s'asseoir alors que elle-même prenait place derrière son bureau.

-Je dois vous avouer que jusqu'à ce que je reçoive votre lettre, je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à croire à votre retour.

-Et vous n'êtes certainement pas la seule, sourit Ginny.

-Vous savez Harry, je crois sincèrement que vous devriez donner une conférence de presse, ou à tout le moins, une entrevue sur les ondes de RITM. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très chaud à l'idée, mais vous ne vous imaginez pas le bien immense que cela ferait à tous ces sorciers résistant au régime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous n'ont pas la chance de vivre dans notre bonne République. Vous représentez l'espoir de toute une génération.

-Pour l'instant, nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que Voldemort n'est pas encore au courant de mon retour et pour la tâche qu'il nous reste à accomplir, je pense qu'il est préférable d'agir dans le plus grand secret.

-Accepteriez-vous au moins d'assister au repas du soir pour rencontrer les élèves ?

Ginny regarda Harry avec insistance. Ce dernier se sentit mal de refuser, c'est pourquoi il finit par accepter. Le portrait de Severus Rogue se racla la gorge, s'impatientant. Minerva McGonagall lui lança un regard courroucé, puis elle reporta son attention sur Harry, la commissure de ses lèvres se retroussant.

-À la bonne heure ! Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard, je crois que Severus tient à s'entretenir avec vous et vous uniquement.

Ginny afficha un air offusqué, puis elle finit par se lever sous les regards insistants des deux anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière les deux femmes, le professeur Dumbledore s'enquit de la santé de la version plus jeune de lui-même. Harry l'observa, éberlué, mais surtout furieux.

-Vous étiez au courant ? s'exclama-t-il, la rage faisant vibrer ses mains.

-Je vous rassure tout de suite, au moment où c'est arrivé, non. Après votre disparition, j'ai compris. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours dit aux membres de l'Ordre que vous ainsi que Miss Weasley reviendriez un jour. Voyez-vous, le temps est une sorte de… -Severus Rogue se racla à nouveau la gorge. - Oui, bon enfin… Souvenez-vous lorsque vous avez sauvé votre parrain. Vous comprendrez.

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe.

-Albus !

-Oui, oui. Poursuivez, poursuivez Severus…

-Potter, ouvrez l'armoire, prenez la Pensine et plongez dedans. Tout y est. Des questions ?

Harry secoua la tête et alla chercher la Pensine. Il jeta à peine un regard sur les runes gravées, car cela lui rappelait trop le jour fatidique où Ginny et lui avaient été transportés dans le passé. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il plongea tête première dans les souvenirs de Severus Rogue.

Il fut d'abord surpris par le contraste de température, lui qui venait de quitter une froide journée d'hiver, il se retrouvait sous une chaude journée ensoleillée. En silence, il assista à l'amitié naissante entre Lily Evans, - la vraie, sa propre mère, - et le jeune Severus Rogue, puis au départ des deux enfants pour Poudlard. Il comprit tant de choses sur sa tante Pétunia, sa rancune envers les sorciers, ainsi que le peu de connaissance qu'elle avait sur le monde magique. Il se sentit un peu plus indulgent envers sa tante, car elle avait voulu ardemment jadis faire partie de cet univers. Il en voulut un peu à son père d'être si arrogant et, Merlin merci, il s'en était mieux tiré. Il assista à la répartition de ses parents et de leurs amis et se souvint avec un sourire d'avoir été à la même place, et deux fois plutôt qu'une ! Avant que la scène ne se dissolve, il embrassa une dernière fois du regard tous ces gens attablés qu'il avait côtoyé pendant douze ans. Sirius, Remus, Ketza, Samiva, Leonora, Anthéa… Par Merlin ! Anthéa ! Il devait absolument découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé !

Il se souvint d'avoir effectivement sauvé Severus cette nuit-là en observant l'altercation entre Lily et le jeune Serpentard. Il garda ses distances au moment de la scène du pire souvenir de Severus, préférant se concentrer sur d'autres visages, d'autres conversations. Et puis lorsqu'il entendit Rogue traiter Lily de sang-de-bourbe, il releva vivement la tête, piqué au vif. Mais la scène se dissolvait déjà pour se reformer sur les piètres tentatives d'excuses du jeune homme. La scène s'effaça à nouveau et prit un certain temps avant de se reformer. Cela se passait maintenant quelques années plus tard. C'était le moment où Rogue changeait de camp et devenait l'agent infiltré de Dumbledore au sein des Mangemorts. Il comprit pourquoi il en était venu à cette décision et toute la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir en apprenant le décès de Lily. Il se demanda alors comment le Severus Rogue de l'époque qu'il avait quittée se débrouillait et si son amour pour Lily-Ginny était toujours aussi fort. Il réalisa avec stupeur que tout le temps de ses premières études à Poudlard, il s'était mépris sur les intentions de Rogue, et il s'en voulut. Puis il découvrit la raison pour laquelle la main du professeur Dumbledore était devenue noire. Il réagit à peine en réalisant qu'il avait eu raison de soupçonner Drago Malefoy.

La scène changea à nouveau pour faire place au parc désert de Poudlard que Dumbledore et Rogue arpentaient sous la lumière des étoiles. À en juger par l'absence de feuilles dans les arbres et la température, Harry comprit que l'on était en novembre. Probablement peu de temps après sa disparition.

-Potter et la jeune Weasley ont disparu ! Tout cela a-t-il encore un sens ? demanda Rogue abruptement.

-Plus que jamais, Severus. Et puis, ils ne sont pas partis bien loin. En terme d'espace du moins.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Gardez juste à l'esprit qu'ils vont finir par revenir. Je ne peux toutefois pas vous garantir quand, mais ce ne sera sûrement pas de mon vivant.

-Vous savez où ils se trouvent ?

-Oui.

-Allez-vous me le dire ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne me faites donc pas confiance ?

-Je préfère ne pas mettre tous mes secrets dans le même panier. Particulièrement lorsque ce panier se promène au bras de Lord Voldemort.

-Ce que je fais sous vos ordres !

-Et vous vous acquittez très bien de votre tâche. N'allez pas penser que je sous-estime le danger que vous courez constamment, Severus. Donner des informations qui semblent importantes à Voldemort en maintenant secret l'essentiel est une tâche que je ne confierais à nul autre qu'à vous.

-Pourtant vous étiez prêt à confier tellement plus à un garçon incapable d'Occlumencie, dont la magie est de piètre qualité et qui, par-dessus tout, possède une connexion directe avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À qui confierez-vous ces informations, maintenant que Potter a disparu ?

- Je les transmettrai aux personnes en qui Harry avait le plus confiance : Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Quant à cette connexion, Voldemort en a peur. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il a pu goûter à ce que cela impliquait pour lui de partager l'esprit de Harry. C'était une douleur telle qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée avant.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-L'âme de Lord Voldemort, endommagée comme elle est, ne peut entrer en contact avec une âme telle que celle de Harry. Comme une langue sur du métal froid, comme la chaire dans le feu…

-Des âmes ? Nous parlions d'esprits !

-Dans le cas de Harry et de Lord Voldemort, parler de l'un revient à parler de l'autre.

Dumbledore s'assura que personne ne les épiait. Ils étaient tout près de la Forêt interdite à présent et ils étaient seuls.

-Après m'avoir tué, Severus…

-Vous refusez de tout me révéler, mais vous attendez encore ce petit service de ma part ! s'exclama Rogue, animé d'une fureur vive. Vous prenez cette entente pour acquise, Dumbledore ! J'ai peut-être changé d'idée !

-Vous m'avez donné votre parole, Severus. Et pendant que nous parlons de services que vous me devez, gardez-vous toujours un œil sur votre jeune protégé de Serpentard ?

Rogue lui lança un regard noir pour seule réponse. Dumbledore soupira.

-Venez dans mon bureau ce soir, Severus, à 23h, et vous ne pourrez plus vous plaindre que je n'ai pas confiance en vous…

Harry retint son souffle alors que la Forêt interdite cédait la place au bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier faisant les cent pas devant Rogue qui était assis, le dos bien droit.

-Harry devra être mis au courant aussitôt qu'il reviendra. Quoiqu'il arrive, arrangez-vous pour qu'il le soit.

-Mais que doit-il faire ?

-Sauver le monde. Maintenant, écoutez-moi attentivement, Severus. Vous devrez lui dire…

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. À ce moment précis, il n'avait jamais paru aussi vieux.

-Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Quelque chose a mal tourné. Mais _quand ?_ marmonna-t-il.

Dumbledore releva brusquement la tête et Harry se sentit transpercé par les yeux du vieil homme. Il eut alors l'étrange sensation que le directeur pouvait sentir sa présence, mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée. C'était, bien sûr, impossible.

-Vous devrez lui dire ça, aussi.

-Lui dire quoi ?

-Trouver le moment où tout a dérapé, pour ne plus que ça se reproduise. Mais c'est secondaire. Le plus important, ce qu'il doit absolument savoir, c'est ceci. La nuit où Voldemort a tenté de le tuer, quand Lily s'est sacrifiée, un bouclier s'est formé sur lequel le Sortilège de la Mort a rebondi et a atteint Lord Voldemort. Un fragment d'âme a réussi à se détacher, s'est accroché à la seule âme vivante qui restait dans cette maison en train de s'effondrer. Une partie de Lord Voldemort survit en Harry, et c'est ce qui lui donne la particularité de parler aux serpents, ainsi que cette connexion avec Lord Voldemort qu'il n'a jamais pu comprendre. Et tant que ce morceau d'âme, oublié de Voldemort, reste attaché et protégé par Harry, Lord Voldemort ne peut mourir.

La vision de Harry se brouilla momentanément. Il s'était attendu à tellement de choses, sauf à ça. Dans un état second, il percevait difficilement les paroles. Il dut faire un énorme effort pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation.

-…que nous le protégions pour elle. Pour Lily.

-Nous l'avons protégé, car il était essentiel de lui enseigner, de l'élever, de le laisser tester sa puissance. Pendant ce temps, la connexion entre eux est devenue plus forte, une croissance parasite. Des fois, j'ai même cru qu'il la suspectait lui-même.

Rogue l'observait, horrifié.

-Vous l'avez gardé en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au bon moment ?

-Ne soyez pas choqué, Severus. Combien d'hommes et de femmes avez-vous regardé mourir ?

-Récemment, seulement ceux que je ne pouvais sauver.

Rogue se releva brusquement.

-Vous m'avez utilisé.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-J'ai espionné et j'ai menti pour vous, je me suis mis dans un danger mortel en votre nom. Tout cela dans le but de garder le fils de Lily Potter en sécurité. Maintenant, vous me dites que vous l'éleviez comme un cochon destiné à l'abatt…

-Ah mais comme c'est touchant, Severus, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Avez-vous commencé à vous soucier de lui, après tout ?

-De lui ? cracha Rogue, brandissant sa baguette. _Spero Patronum !_

Une magnifique biche d'argent bondit dans la pièce, s'arrêta un instant, puis disparut par la fenêtre. Le cœur battant la chamade, Harry reconnut le Patronus de Ginny. Dumbledore fixa la silhouette argentée disparaître, puis se retourna vers Rogue, le regard embué de larmes.

-Après tout ce temps ?

-Toujours, répondit Rogue.

Puis tout devint noir. C'était le dernier souvenir. Lentement, Harry émergea de la Pensine. Il était sans voix. Il entendit à peine les portraits de Dumbledore et de Rogue l'appeler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se retrouver loin de son ancien directeur et de ses intrigues…

Ginny l'attendait en bas de l'escalier, inquiète. Harry la serra très fort contre lui, s'enivrant de son odeur comme jamais auparavant.

-Je t'aime.

Ginny, perplexe, ne sut quoi répondre et Harry lui fut reconnaissant de son silence.

-Je vais devoir mourir.

Ginny le repoussa alors violemment.

-Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ?

Elle le gifla.

-Il n'est pas question que tu m'abandonnes ! siffla-t-elle, menaçante. Maintenant, tu vas reprendre tes esprits et tu vas m'expliquer tout ce que tu as découvert dans ce bureau. S'il te faut une autre gifle pour être en mesure de le faire, je peux t'assurer que tu l'auras !

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il guida alors son épouse dans une autre pièce, conjura des sorts d'Impassibilité, puis se tourna vers elle. Appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, elle attendait de pied ferme ses révélations. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et débuta. Pas une seule fois, Ginny ne l'interrompit, même si Harry pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle bouillait à l'intérieur. Puis quand il eût terminé, elle sourit légèrement, secouant la tête.

-J'ai été aveugle et stupide. –Puis elle se ressaisit. – Mais là n'est pas la question ! Harry ! Tu vas vraiment te laisser abattre comme ça ?

-Mais il faut détruire l'Horcruxe. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions !

-Mais il _doit_ y en avoir une ! C'est obligé !

Sa voix tremblait, elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

-Dumbledore l'aurait su s'il y avait une autre solution, déclara simplement Harry.

-Ah ! Parce que tu as encore confiance en lui, maintenant ? Je n'aurais jamais cru le dire un jour, mais je suis d'accord avec Severus ! Ils ne peuvent pas t'avoir laissé en vie aussi longtemps uniquement pour que tu puisses… pour que tu puisses… - Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot. - au bon moment. Il manque des données, des données qu'il ne pouvait transmettre qu'à toi, mais étant donné les circonstances, il n'a pas pu. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione le saurait, elle sait tellement de choses ! – Sa voix se fit suppliante. – Harry, s'il te plaît, laisse-nous au moins essayer. – Elle prit une pause, ferma les yeux. - Et si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour ta fille.

Harry ne pouvait que deviner combien il lui en avait coûté pour prononcer cette dernière phrase. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main, souriant de manière rassurante.

-D'accord. Essayons. Et si… non. Juste, essayons.

Ginny éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Mentalement, il leur donna un an. Au-delà de ce délai, il prendrait l'épée de Gryffondor et… et il détruirait le morceau d'âme de Voldemort en lui.

* * *

Cela faisait près de huit ans que Sirius n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette maison honnie. Le 12, square Grimmaurd. S'il avait cru qu'un jour il aurait besoin d'y retourner, il se serait fait hara-kiri sur-le-champ. Or, voilà qu'il se tenait devant le numéro 10 et 14 de ce coin huppé de Londres, soufflant dans ses mains, le regard sombre. Autour de lui, des enfants bien emmitouflés jouaient au ballon dans la rue, quelque chose qu'enfant, il n'avait jamais eu le droit de faire, car ces enfants étaient des Moldus. Il se rappela ces journées suffocantes d'été où, par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il se projetait dans une vie parallèle où il était heureux et où il pouvait jouer avec qui bon lui semblait. Il se souvint douloureusement des paires de claques que son père lui administrait lorsqu'il avait le culot de demander la permission d'aller jouer dehors. Puis l'image de Regulus lui revint en mémoire, ce petit frère qu'il avait tant négligé parce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'être le préféré de ses parents et d'atterrir dans la mauvaise maison à Poudlard. Alors seulement Sirius trouva la force de faire un pas en avant.

Surgi de nulle part, le 12, square Grimmaurd apparut devant ses yeux, sous l'indifférence générale des passants. Sirius s'avança et cogna à la porte. À peine eût-il baissé le bras que la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Kreattur passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et écarquilla les yeux.

-Maître Sirius ! La maîtresse n'est plus ici, croassa la vilaine créature.

-Ça tombe bien, je ne voulais pas la voir. Et d'abord, où est-elle, hmm ?

-À Ste-Mangouste depuis le 7 février. Les Médicomages lui donnent moins d'un an.

-Ah bien ! On sera enfin débarrassé de cette harpie.

-Ne dites pas de mal de madame, maître Sirius ! Elle se sent si seule depuis que maître Orion et maître Regulus sont décédés. Mesdames Cissa et Bella ne viennent jamais la voir.

-Tu me considères donc encore comme ton maître ?

-Depuis la mort de maître Regulus, madame vous a remis sur le testament.

-Oh ! Comme c'est _touchant_ ! Maintenant, laisse-moi entrer.

-Oui monsieur. Désirez-vous une tasse de thé, monsieur ?

-Pour que tu l'empoisonnes ? Non merci.

-Kreattur ne ferait _jamais_ ça, monsieur.

-Ouais, c'est ça, à d'autres. Parle-moi plutôt de mon frère.

-Ah monsieur ! Si vous saviez, si vous saviez… Mais Kreattur ne peut rien dire, monsieur. Ce sont là les dernières volontés de maître Regulus. Juste avant de mourir, il l'a dit à Kreattur, monsieur. Il lui a dit : « Kreattur, mon vieil ami, écoute-moi. » Et Kreattur était tellement heureux car maître Regulus le considérait comme son ami. Comme… comme _un égal _! Et là, maître Regulus a dit : « Tu ne dois absolument _rien_ dire aux membres de ma famille. Kreattur, c'est très important. Tu ne devras rien dire. Leur vie serait en danger sinon. » Alors Kreattur ne dira rien monsieur, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant, monsieur. Kreattur l'a vu. Kreattur sait de quoi il est capable. Oh maître Sirius ! Si vous saviez ! Si vous _saviez_ ! C'est pourquoi Kreattur doit détruire le médaillon, monsieur, par tous les moyens possibles. Au nom de maître Regulus, monsieur.

-Le médaillon ? Quel médaillon ?

Le vieil elfe de maison écarquilla davantage les yeux et se tira les oreilles, les forçant à pendre davantage.

-Kreattur en a trop dit ! Kreattur devra se _punir_ ! Kreattur vient de mettre en danger maître Sirius !

Puis l'elfe de maison s'éclipsa dans les étages supérieurs, continuant de scander qu'il devrait se punir pour avoir désobéi aux ordres de Regulus.

-Bon débarras, sourit Sirius. Maintenant, à nous deux. _Accio_ médaillon !

Mais rien ne se passa. Évidemment. Évidemment. Le médaillon devait être enchanté de telle sorte que les sortilèges d'Attraction ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui. Ce serait trop facile, sinon. Si ce médaillon était vraiment la raison pour laquelle son frère avait été assassiné, il devait revêtir une importance capitale aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être qu'en son sein se trouvait le secret de la puissance du mage noir. Sirius se souvint alors de cette réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, le soir de Halloween, deux ans plus tôt. Un mot, un seul. _Horcruxe_… Un autre moyen pour atteindre l'immortalité, d'après Lily. Et si le médaillon avait un lien avec cette profonde magie noire ? Il fallait absolument que Sirius le découvre. Mais il avait déjà soutiré toutes les informations que Kreattur pouvait lui donner. Il ne lui dirait rien de plus, parce qu'il était un Black, un membre de cette famille honnie. Il devra fouiller de fond en comble cette maison, mais pour ça, il devra s'arranger pour que Kreattur ne soit pas dans ses jambes. Et aussi, il aura besoin d'aide, car cette baraque était immense. Avec regret, Sirius en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus aujourd'hui. De rage et de dépit, il retourna chez lui. Leonora était absente : elle était sortie en ville avec Harry et Margaret. Elle avait découvert une activité passionnante à la suggestion de Samiva : le scie n'aima. Il était déçu, car il aurait bien aimé qu'elle soit là pour qu'elle le calme, plutôt que de se balader et observer des outils. Non mais vraiment. Ils étaient fous, ces Moldus. Heureusement, Leonora avait cessé avec ses lubies de bébé. Depuis qu'elle avait « repris ses esprits », comme Sirius disait, tout allait pour le mieux.

Il était en train de préparer le souper, - rien de bien sophistiqué, un sauté de légumes aux crevettes dans une sauce crémeuse au lait de coco, - lorsqu'il reçut la visite d'un hibou de Poudlard. C'était Dumbledore qui le convoquait le soir même, car il détenait « _des informations de la plus haute importance à vous transmettre dans les plus brefs délais. »_ À regret, il éteignit la cuisinière. Il laissa une note pour Leonora afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas (même s'il savait qu'elle allait le faire de toute façon) et lui précisa à deux reprises de ne pas l'attendre et que son fameux sauté se trouvait dans le réfrigérateur. Il enfila alors son blouson de cuir et sortit. Il sourit d'un air enjôleur à sa moto volante.

-À nous deux, sexy !

Le moteur vrombit, - un son tellement doux aux oreilles de Sirius, - et le jeune homme s'envola vers Poudlard. Une fois rendu assez haut, il transplana avec sa moto.

* * *

Dumbledore avait accueilli Sirius avec son sourire malicieux habituel au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon menant à son bureau. Il lui avait demandé de monter le temps qu'il s'occupe d'une tâche importante. Apparemment, les Attrapeurs des équipes de Quidditch de Serpentard et Gryffondor venaient de se quereller dans les couloirs et la gravité de la situation dépassait les compétences des professeurs Rogue et McGonagall, respectivement directeur et directrice des maisons concernées. Sirius constata avec amusement que plus ça changeait, plus c'était pareil. En pénétrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le jeune Auror fut content de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à être convoqué ce soir-là. En effet, Remus et Samiva étaient présents également. Cette dernière s'enquit de son épouse, puis éclata de rire quand elle découvrit à quoi s'occupaient Leonora et les enfants d'après Sirius. Frustré, il lui lança un regard noir.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-CI-NÉ-MA ! C-I-N-É-M-A ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec des scies amoureuses !

-Et alors ? C'est bizarre quand même, puisque c'est moldu, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

Samiva secoua la tête, souriant toujours.

-Mon pauvre Sirius, tu as encore tant à découvrir !

-Bon je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais est-ce que vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore nous a convoqués ? finit par interrompre Remus.

L'intervention du jeune homme ramena les deux autres à l'ordre.

-Non aucune, déclara sérieusement Samiva.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le directeur de Poudlard pour revenir dans son bureau.

-Ah ces jeunes ! soupira-t-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. On a beau essayer de leur inculquer des valeurs de fraternité et d'entraide, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête. Enfin… j'espère qu'une expulsion à vie de l'équipe de Quidditch les aidera à réfléchir.

Remus et Samiva éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'air ahuri de Sirius. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Enfin, passons. Il y a des enjeux autrement plus critiques à l'heure où l'on se parle. Des enjeux sur lesquels notre avenir à tous dépend.

-Vous avez une mission pour nous ?

-Oui et il s'agit probablement de la mission la plus importante et la plus dangereuse de cette guerre. Normalement, elle aurait dû revenir à l'élu de la prophétie, mais comme nous avons décidé de ne pas en tenir compte et comme Voldemort n'a encore marqué aucun des deux enfants, nous devons agir tant que nous avons encore l'avantage, c'est-à-dire très vite. Sirius, Harry est-il toujours en sécurité ?

-On le surveille constamment. Actuellement, il est avec Leonora et sa sœur.

-Et j'ai pleinement confiance en les capacités d'Augusta Londubat pour protéger son petit-fils. Ceci étant dit, nous allons aborder l'objet de cette réunion. Évidemment, j'attends de vous la plus grande discrétion. Le plus tard Lord Voldemort découvrira ce que nous trafiquons, le mieux ce sera. Grâce à la piste sur laquelle m'ont mis Lily et James avant leur départ, j'ai pu percer à jour le secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai fouillé dans le passé de Lord Voldemort plus profondément que personne. J'ai même remonté jusqu'à ses parents. Bien sûr, je pourrais vous montrer tous les détails de cette enquête en vous montrant les souvenirs de tous ces gens qu'il a côtoyés, mais le temps file et cela prendrait des semaines. Sans compter que certaines personnes m'ont fourni des souvenirs altérés et trafiqués. J'ai moi-même enseigné à Tom, puisque tel était son nom à l'époque, quand il était à Poudlard et je sais à quel point il aime les symboles et les choses qui sont significatives : des personnes clés, des lieux importants, des objets de pouvoir.

Sirius, qui commençait à trouver ce préambule un peu long, interrompit Dumbledore.

-Est-ce que tout ça a rapport avec ce truc dont Lily a parlé, lors d'une des réunions de l'Ordre ? Les Horcruxes ?

-Tout à fait, Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? demanda alors Samiva. J'ai eu beau faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque du Bureau des Aurors depuis que Lily en a parlé, je n'ai pratiquement rien trouvé.

-Et pour cause. C'est de la profonde magie noire. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'à Durmstrang ils détiennent quelque chose sur le sujet. Et pourtant ils enseignent la magie noire. Il s'agit d'un objet qui a été ensorcelé de telle sorte qu'il puisse accueillir un fragment d'âme.

-Un fragment d'âme ? s'exclama Remus. Mais comment peut-on diviser son âme ?

-En accomplissant l'acte le plus terrible qui soit.

Samiva se rembrunit.

-Le meurtre…, marmonna-t-elle.

-Exactement, Samiva, approuva Dumbledore, le visage sombre.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

-Donc si je comprends bien, tout, de la personne assassinée jusqu'à l'objet doit être significatif aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore acquiesça et Remus écarquilla les yeux.

-Cette nuit-là, il… Ketza ? Il s'est servi… ?

Dumbledore acquiesça à nouveau, le visage plus sombre que jamais. Les yeux ambrés du loup-garou brillèrent d'une lueur folle et ses jointures blanchirent tellement il serrait fort les appuis-bras de sa chaise. Sirius avait détourné les yeux, laissant son regard s'échapper par la fenêtre.

-C'était une coupe, fit simplement Samiva.

Et Sirius ne put qu'admirer le sang-froid de l'ex-Serpentard, cette caractéristique qui faisait d'elle une Auror de qualité.

-Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il s'agit de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle que possédait Hepzibah Smith, sa dernière descendante directe, avant que Lord Voldemort ne la lui subtilise avant de l'assassiner. Par contre, j'ignore encore où il a pu la cacher. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu. Tous les trois, vous allez trouver et détruire ces Horcruxes. Car tant que ces objets existeront, Lord Voldemort restera immortel.

-Et… comment les détruit-on ? demanda Sirius.

-Ça aussi il vous faudra le découvrir par vous-même. Mais il faut que l'objet soit détruit d'une telle manière qu'il soit impossible de le réparer.

Il ouvrit alors un tiroir et en sortit une bague.

-Ceci est un des fragments d'âme de Lord Voldemort. Il s'agit d'une bague ayant appartenu à son oncle et qui est dans sa famille depuis des siècles.

Remus tendit le bras vers l'objet, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Ces objets sont très dangereux. Évitez de les toucher, car ils pourraient tenter de vous posséder.

-Donc, si je résume, nous avons six Horcruxes, dont la bague et la coupe de Poufsouffle.

-Quelque chose ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, le médaillon de Serpentard que Lord Voldemort a également subtilisé à Hepzibah Smith, un journal qui ne le quittait pas durant ses études à Poudlard et un dernier objet que je ne peux encore identifier, compléta Dumbledore.

-Pas quelque chose à Gryffondor ? s'étonna Sirius.

-Non, car les deux seuls objets qui ont pu lui survivre sont dans mon bureau : le Choixpeau et son épée.

-Le sixième objet, pensez-vous qu'il ait pu appartenir à… Merlin ? avança Remus.

C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis plusieurs minutes. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius constata que son ami était toujours animé d'une fureur sourde.

-Ah mais voilà une hypothèse intéressante, Remus ! Oui effectivement, c'est possible. D'ailleurs, une serpe lui ayant appartenu est exposée dans un musée à Dublin. Mais je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un Horcruxe.

-Je sais où se trouve le médaillon ! interrompit Sirius.

-Oui, oui. Dans une cave au bord de la Manche, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Mais je ne peux y aller seul.

-Non… Il n'y est plus… Il est… il est chez ma mère.

Dumbledore sursauta.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je crois… je crois que c'est mon frère. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec mon frère. Et Kreattur, notre elfe de maison.

-Regulus ? fit Samiva, surprise. Mais il s'est fait Mangemort en même temps que la fille Rookwood et Croupton Jr. Des démons, ces deux-là. Ils trouvent toujours le moyen de nous filer entre les doigts. Encore heureux pour notre Ministre de la Magie d'ailleurs.

-Quand il s'est fait tuer, expliqua Sirius, j'ai moi-même cru à un règlement de compte car je pensais qu'il avait déserté. Mais c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Kreattur en saurait davantage, mais il ne veut rien me dire, parce que mon frère lui a ordonné de le faire. Pour protéger sa famille.

-Sirius, trouvez ce médaillon et rapportez-le ici.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, m'sieur ! Samiva, j'aurais besoin de toi sur ce coup.

-Bien ! Avez-vous des questions ?

Les trois amis secouèrent la tête.

-À la bonne heure ! Et n'oubliez pas ! J'attends de vous la plus grande discrétion !

Sirius, Remus et Samiva prirent alors congé et rentrèrent. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette guère, ils pouvaient enfin voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, même s'il était encore parsemé d'embûches.

* * *

_Et encore un autre chapitre terminé ! Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur. Et comme l'hiver s'en vient, j'ai besoin de me réchauffer. :P_

_Au plaisir de se retrouver pour le chapitre 4 ! Au menu : de l'exotisme et une rentrée scolaire !_

_Lexyann_


	4. Des pages manquantes

**Destins parallèles II : Le paradoxe de l'écrivain**

_Et voici maintenant le chapitre 4! Je rappelle que non Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas. Faut croire que faire les yeux doux à JK Rowling ne suffit pas…_

_Petit Quizz éclair : un one-shot de son choix à celui ou celle qui trouvera la référence à "Doctor Who" dans ce chapitre!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire jusqu'ici et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire de temps en temps! Ça fait toujours plaisir!^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** Des pages manquantes**

_19 février 1984_

Leonora venait juste de partir avec Sabine en claquant la porte, quand Samiva arriva. En avisant l'air refrogné de son ami, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Sur quoi Leo et toi venez juste de vous disputer, hmm?

-Apparemment, je lui aurais _laissé entendre_ que c'est moi qui m'occuperais de Sabine pour aller lui acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Et comme Sabine trépigne d'impatience à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard en septembre, il faut _absolument _qu'on aille les lui acheter _aujourd'hui_. Comme ça elle pourra fanfaronner devant son ami Charlie qu'elle sait plus de choses que lui, même si, lui, a déjà un frère à Poudlard.

-Ah! Donc tu t'es _aussi _engueulé avec Sabine. Dis donc toi, tu n'es pas très doué avec les femmes de ta vie. Est-ce que tu as aussi fait pleurer Margaret? ironisa-t-elle.

-Oh ça va, la ferme… Alors j'ai dit à Leo qu'avec cette mission pour l'Ordre avec toi, je ne pourrais pas. Alors elle a répliqué que l'Ordre a le « dos large » quand il s'agissait de toi. Alors elle s'est mise à déblatérer un paquet de trucs qu'elle avait à faire pour le boulot, puis elle m'a demandé ce que moi, j'avais à faire de si important. Je lui ai répondu que je ne pouvais rien lui dire, que c'était Dumbledore qui exigeait ce secret de ma part. Elle s'est énervée, elle a pris Sabine par le bras et elle a claqué la porte derrière elles.

-Hmm, je vois… Dis-moi, Leo… elle est bien avocamage, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Je comprends alors tout à fait qu'elle puisse être débordée au boulot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Rien, rien, fit-elle simplement, alors qu'elle pointait du doigt l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier qui gisait en plein milieu du salon à côté de deux balais pour enfants, quelques blocs Lego, et une peluche à qui il manquait un œil.

Puis Sirius comprit en lisant la manchette.

_« Le procès des trois Lestrange est devancé au 21 février, » annonce Maître Black._

Sur la photo, Leonora essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de répondre aux questions des journalistes, tout en évitant d'être aveuglée par les flash des photographes. En mortaise se trouvaient les photos des trois condamnés : Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, tous arborant fièrement les numéros d'identification d'Azkaban. Puis Sirius remarqua la date d'aujourd'hui. Il se rappela alors tout ce que sa femme lui avait dit sur son boulot, mais surtout qu'elle avait été désignée Procureur. Au début, il se souvint qu'elle avait partagé ses craintes avec lui, car elle considérait cela comme étant très ambitieux. Cependant, son mentor avait jugé au contraire qu'il s'agissait d'un défi raisonnable pour un début de carrière, car il y avait énormément de preuves contre les Lestrange.

-Mais le procès… c'est dans trois jours! réalisa-t-il. Par Merlin… ce que je peux être con.

-Ah ça, y'a pas à dire, tu l'es, sourit Samiva. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi elle est débordée?

-Ça va, ça va, n'en rajoute pas… Tu veux une tasse de thé?

-Volontiers, acquiesça-t-elle. Bon, on commence ce boulot?

D'un coup de baguette, Sirius remplit d'eau la bouilloire et la fit chauffer.

-Bon alors si je résume… Regulus entre chez les Mangemorts, il découvre à quel point ils sont horribles, bêtes et méchants et trouve un petit secret gênant sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais Samiva s'interrompit en entendant la porte d'une des chambres s'ouvrir et Harry s'avança vers les deux adultes.

-Sirius? Est-ce qu'après je pourrais avoir un chocolat chaud? demanda-t-il.

Sirius se passa la main dans le visage.

-Si tu es sage, oui, répondit-il le plus calmement possible. Et si tu arrêtes de déranger tonton Sirius pendant qu'il travaille.

-Je veux un chocolat chaud à moi tout seul. Je veux pas partager avec Maggy.

Samiva avait du mal à conserver son sérieux alors qu'elle voyait son ami galérer dans son rôle de père d'adoption.

-C'est d'accord. Maintenant, va jouer avec ta sœur et laisse tonton Sirius et tata Samiva travailler.

Samiva se pencha au niveau de son filleul et lui caressa la joue.

-Dès que tata Samiva et tonton Sirius ont terminé leur petit travail, tata Samiva va vous emmener dans un endroit où ils font les _meilleurs_ chocolats chauds du _monde_!

Le regard de Harry s'émerveilla et son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire. Il fila alors, tout excité, ramassant au passage son balai jouet ainsi que celui de sa sœur.

-Et tâche de ne pas perdre tes lunettes, cette fois! s'exclama Samiva alors que le petit Harry quittait la pièce.

Ils fermèrent la porte derrière le petit garçon puis retournèrent à leur boulot. Entretemps, la bouilloire siffla et ils mirent leur sachet de thé à infuser.

-Bon alors continuons, reprit Samiva en soufflant sur sa tasse pour la refroidir. Ça met Voldemort en rogne, il fait assassiner Regulus. Mais juste avant de mourir, il ordonne à Kreattur de ne rien révéler à un membre de la famille. Hmm… Tu as pensé à la Legilimencie?

-Oui, mais petit a) j'ai eu tout juste la note de passage dans le cours d'Occlumencie/Legilimencie pour devenir Auror et petit b) si tu te souviens bien dudit cours, ça ne marche pas sur les elfes de maison. Sinon, ce serait beaucoup trop facile.

-Je te le concède : on n'aurait qu'à kidnapper l'elfe d'un Mangemort présumé, - de toute façon, ils en ont pratiquement tous, - et à fouiller ses souvenirs pour trouver une preuve que son maître est bien un Mangemort.

-Ah, mais on pourrait lui extraire le souvenir et le verser dans une Pensine!

-Dumbledore lui-même a dit que les souvenirs pouvaient être altérés. Surtout si on lui prend le souvenir de force. Non, non… il faut qu'il se confie de lui-même.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, sirotant leur tasse de thé, puis Samiva reprit la parole.

-Tu as bien dit que ton frère avait ordonné à Kreattur de ne rien révéler aux _membres de sa famille_, non?

-Oui…

-Donc, si, toi, tu lui ordonnes de raconter l'histoire de Regulus à quelqu'un _qui n'est pas un Black_, il le ferait. Non?

-Oui… Mais qui? Remus ne fait pas vraiment partie de la « haute société » et Leonora est sur le point de condamner à vie l'héroïne de la famille.

-Et…?

-Et ben je ne vois pas qui d'autre…

-Sirius, est-ce que je peux te frapper?

-Pourquoi?

-À qui ta _charmante_ mère voulait te fiancer, hmm?

Et Sirius se tapa le front.

-Mais ouiii! Kreattur acceptera de te raconter son histoire!

Samiva eut un sourire en coin. Sirius avait beau être un garçon intelligent, il semblait être aveugle aux évidences. Et, malheureusement, c'était la source principale de conflit entre Leonora et lui. Samiva soupira.

-Bon alors on y va? s'exclama Sirius. Ah mais mince… Comme Leo n'est toujours pas revenue, il va falloir emmener les enfants…

-Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir traîner des enfants dans une mission pour l'Ordre, sourit-elle.

-Moi non plus. Mais bon… Tirer les vers du nez à un elfe de maison n'est pas considéré dangereux.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice et transplanèrent vers le 12, square Grimmaurd avec Harry et Margaret.

Comme convenu, Sirius ordonna à Kreattur de raconter l'histoire de Regulus à Samiva, ce que l'elfe fit uniquement après avoir eu la confirmation que la jeune femme n'irait rien raconter au jeune Black. La méfiance dans la voix, l'elfe lui raconta son histoire alors que Sirius jouait avec les enfants dans son ex chambre, car c'était encore le seul endroit viable dans cette vieille baraque. Il fut amusé de constater que rien n'avait bougé dans la pièce. Même le lit était encore défait. Au bout d'une heure, Samiva vint toquer à la porte. Sirius vint lui ouvrir et croisa son regard embué de larme. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un petit coffret d'ébène.

-Il est mort en héros? souffla-t-il.

Samiva acquiesça, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Sirius esquissa un geste pour l'essuyer, mais il se ravisa, préférant se diriger vers la pièce au fond du couloir. La chambre de Regulus. Il entrebâilla la porte, renifla dédaigneusement en remarquant le drapé vert et argent. Il sortit sa baguette et redécora la chambre de rouge et or.

-Tu le mérites, vieux. Ce que t'as fait, c'était vraiment… courageux de ta part… Repose en paix, petit frère.

Puis il retourna auprès de Samiva et des enfants. Son amie avait déjà Margaret dans les bras. Sirius prit alors Harry qui l'observait attentivement.

-Tonton Sirius, pourquoi tu pleures? demanda-t-il.

-Parce que j'ai perdu mon petit frère.

-Tu as un petit frère?

-Oui, mais il est parti pour toujours.

-Comme papa et maman?

-En quelque sorte, oui. Ce soir, avant le dodo, je vais te raconter son histoire. Tu veux bien?

-Oh oui! J'adore les histoires!

Samiva raccompagna Sirius et les enfants, puis se chargea d'apporter le médaillon au professeur Dumbledore, car Leonora attendait de pied ferme son mari, morte d'inquiétude, et Samiva jugea bon de les laisser. À peine Sirius eut-il refermé la porte derrière lui qu'il fut prit d'assaut par sa femme.

-Tu aurais pu m'avertir, un mot, _quelque chose_! Mais non! Monsieur est partie _comme ça_, tout bonnement, avec les enfants en plus!

-Eh oh! Je suis quand même un Auror!

-Les Londubat aussi étaient des Aurors. Ma mère! Auror également! Et regarde dans quel état ils sont aujourd'hui! Et tu étais _où_, d'abord?

-Euh… chez ma mère, marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi? fit Leonora, sa colère et ses inquiétudes ayant fondu devant l'absurdité de sa réponse. C'est une blague? Comment oses-tu faire des blagues dans un moment pareil?

-Non! Arrête! J'étais _sérieusement_ chez ma mère!

-Attends une minute, que j'assimile l'information.

Elle alla coucher Margaret tout en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles, mais quand elle voulut mettre au lit Harry, celui-ci refusa catégoriquement.

-NON! Tonton Sirius m'a promis l'histoire de son frère!

Leonora ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Elle sortit de la chambre des deux jeunes Potter et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil.

-Je crois que j'ai sauté un chapitre. Sirius, de l'hydromel, s'il te plaît.

Sirius esquissa un léger sourire.

-Tout de suite, amour.

Il sortit la bouteille du réfrigérateur et versa le liquide doré dans deux coupes. Il en tendit une à sa femme avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Harry réclama à nouveau son histoire et Sirius lui pria de venir les rejoindre pour qu'il puisse la lui raconter. Arrivé environ à la moitié, Harry s'était endormi et son parrain dut interrompre son récit pour aller le border. Il revint alors s'asseoir dans le salon en soupirant.

-Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec Sabine?

-Plutôt bien. Mais il manquait quelques manuels chez Fleury et Bott. Ils étaient en réimpression. Il va falloir retourner dans trois mois. Oh et j'ai jugé bon de ne pas acheter tout de suite l'uniforme. À son âge, les enfants grandissent vite. Elle est dans sa chambre, en train de lire. Mais reprends plutôt ton histoire! Et ta mère, dans tout ça?

-Ma mère n'a rien à voir là-dedans. J'étais juste… chez elle. Elle est à Ste-Mangouste.

-Oh! Ouf, tu me rassures. J'avais peur que tu me sortes un truc du genre que Bellatrix luttait secrètement pour l'égalité des Moldus et des sorciers.

Les deux pouffèrent de rire.

-Et… les préparatifs pour le procès? demanda timidement Sirius.

-Oh, ne m'en parle pas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi débordée! Mais en fait, cette soirée shopping avec Sabine, ça m'a permis de me changer les idées, d'y voir plus clair. Penser à autre chose que le procès… Ouf! Ça fait un bien fou!

Elle posa la tête contre le torse de son mari, humant son odeur.

-Pouah! Tu mérites une _bonne_ douche! grimaça-t-elle.

Sirius afficha un air outré et respira l'odeur des cheveux de Leonora. Et malgré la délicate effluve d'eau de fleur d'oranger dont il raffolait, il rétorqua :

-Beurk! Mais toi aussi!

Elle se redressa vivement et lui lança un regard mi taquin, mi insulté.

-Eh ben si c'est comme ça...

Et elle fila dans la salle de bain, Sirius à ses trousses, tachant de retenir leurs éclats de rire pour ne pas déranger les enfants.

OOOO

_Février-mars 2009_

Quand Harry l'avait mise dans la confidence au sujet du Horcruxe en lui, Hermione s'était aussitôt mise à dresser un plan d'action dans le but d'écumer toutes les archives du Ministère de la magie de la République du nord du Royaume-Uni. Elle en était à sa cinquième semaine de recherches, le nez plongé dans les livres, une tasse Thermo se remplissant automatiquement de café quand le niveau de liquide atteignait un certain seuil.

-Encore vous, maître Granger? Dites donc, on vous voit souvent ces derniers temps…

L'archiviste du Ministère gratifia Hermione de son plus charmant sourire. L'Avocamage leva à peine les yeux vers lui, assez cependant pour constater que le sourire du jeune homme avait perdu de son éclat.

-Un petit coup de main, peut-être? demanda-t-il en prenant place en face d'elle.

-Euh… Non merci Georges!

-John!

-Oui bon… Enfin peu importe…

Hermione se replongea dans ses livres, mais fut bien vite interrompue par un raclement de gorge. Elle leva alors à nouveau lentement les yeux vers la source de cette interruption.

-Oui? fit-elle d'un ton où pointait l'agacement.

-En fait, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir prendre un verre avec moi mercredi soir…, demanda John d'un ton décontracté.

Hermione reporta aussitôt son attention sur _Traité de mysticisme celte_.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement, catégorique et sèche.

Avec une satisfaction malsaine, Hermione entendit l'archiviste jurer en se levant bruyamment. Du coin de l'œil, elle constata avec contentement qu'il était retourné vaquer à ses tâches.

À 17 heures tapantes, Hermione avait rangé tous les livres jugés pertinents dans son sac qu'elle avait ensorcelé à l'aide d'un sortilège d'Extension indétectable. En direction de son bureau, elle croisa sa secrétaire, une femme d'âge mûr stricte et sèche, qui, les bras chargés de dossiers, réclama quelques signatures de dernière minute. Hermione eut beau protester, sa secrétaire ne plia pas. En soupirant, elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et signa les fameux formulaires. Quand elle put enfin se libérer, elle transplana aussitôt aux limites de Poudlard afin d'aller chercher son fils. À mi-chemin entre les grilles et le château, elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. La jeune femme se retourna et croisa le regard froid de Drago Malefoy. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais alla tout de même à sa rencontre.

-Drago! Mais quelle surprise! chuchota-t-elle précipitamment.

Un éclair traversa le regard acier du jeune homme.

-Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de me dire, _Granger?_

-N…non, pourquoi? murmura-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

-Pourquoi? _Pourquoi?_ Voyons voir… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est d'une drôle d'humeur ces derniers temps. Et tu _sais _pourquoi.

Hermione sursauta face au ton accusateur de Drago.

-Parce que tu vois, Granger, il y a deux-trois petites informations que je suis _en droit_ de savoir. Autrement, je ne crois pas être en mesure de continuer à risquer ma vie pour tes beaux yeux.

La sorcière haussa les sourcils. Pour ses _beaux yeux_? Et elle qui avait osé croire que à la beauté cachée de son âme… Pff… Pour ses _beaux yeux…_

-Euh… oui, en effet… Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi et je m'en excuse. La vérité, c'est que Harry est revenu.

Drago la regarda d'un air ahuri.

-Que… quoi? Mais… c'est impossible! Il est mort! Lui et la rouquine, la petite Weasley!

-Eh ben non figure-toi.

-Mais par Merlin! C'est un vrai cafard, ce Potter! On se croit débarrassé et pouf! Y'en a huit qui…

Hermione se racla la gorge et Drago s'interrompit.

-Euh… oui… désolé…, - Drago déglutit difficilement, - Hermione…

Un silence embarrassé suivit, puis les deux reprirent la parole en même temps.

-Bon eh bien je…, - ils s'interrompirent. - Oui donc on…

Les deux détournèrent le regard.

-Faut que j'aille chercher mon fils…

-Moi aussi…

Puis ils se séparèrent, tachant de conserver une distance raisonnable même s'ils se dirigeaient vers le même endroit.

OOOO

Edan avait depuis longtemps rejoint le pays des songes et la tisane à la verveine d'Hermione avait refroidi, intacte, lorsque l'Avocamage remarqua une irrégularité dans un des livres qu'elle avait empruntés des archives du Ministère. Il s'agissait d'un livre de spiritisme : _La clef des âmes : méthodologie en spiritisme ancien._ Un chapitre entier semblait manquer à l'appel. Cependant, il figurait dans la table des matières. Croyant tout d'abord à une erreur d'impression, elle jura et referma le livre sèchement. Elle irait se procurer un nouvel exemplaire demain à la première heure chez Fleury et Bott, dans sa succursale d'Édimbourg. Sur ce, elle souffla les chandelles et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, à sa grande surprise, Hermione découvrit que l'exemplaire neuf comportait la même erreur d'impression. Elle crut d'abord à un chapitre caché qui ne se révélait qu'après un procédé de magie quelconque. Remettant cette recherche à plus tard, elle déposa Edan à la garderie et partit travailler. Une semaine plus tard, ayant tout essayé et passablement découragée, elle fit remarquer au libraire l'erreur d'impression d'un ton qu'elle voulut diplomate malgré sa frustration. Le libraire, qui n'en était qu'à sa première semaine, dut appeler le gérant qui put lui fournir les coordonnés de l'éditeur. Par un heureux hasard, _Les presses de la nuit _avaient pignon sur rue à Pré-au-Lard. Tout de suite après avoir déposé Edan à la garderie, Hermione se rendit au 17B, impasse des Secrets. Un vieux réceptionniste ayant largement dépassé l'âge de la retraite l'accueillit d'une voix chevrotante.

-J'aimerais rencontrer l'éditeur s'il vous plaît, lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-L'éditrice, corrigea-t-il. Oui, oui… Vous avez rendez-vous?

-Non. Mais c'est urgent.

-C'est à quel sujet?

-Dites-lui simplement que maître Hermione Granger aimerait la rencontrer.

User un peu de sa notoriété ne ferait pas de mal. Le vieux sorcier se mit à marmonner une suite de phrases incompréhensibles alors qu'il peinait à s'extirper de sa chaise. Il toqua doucement à une porte en chêne au bout d'un couloir bordé d'affiches annonçant des séances de dédicaces passées et à venir d'auteurs. La porte s'entrebâilla et le réceptionniste murmura quelques phrases suivies d'un long silence. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit entièrement et une grande femme au style avant-gardiste s'avança vers Hermione, sa coupe asymétrique masquant une partie de son visage. L'épaisse couche de fond de teint ne parvenait cependant pas à masquer complètement ses traits tirés. Même si l'éditrice la dépassait d'au moins trois têtes avec ses talons aiguilles d'une hauteur vertigineuse, l'Avocamage dominait largement.

-Bonjour, maître Granger. Je m'appelle Martha Smith, éditrice aux _Presses de la nuit_, se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés d'un bleu assorti à la couleur de son tailleur.

Elle arborait un sourire digne des meilleures publicités de dentifrice et Hermione se surprit à penser à ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis douze ans. Au début de la guerre, elle leur avait jeté un puissant sort d'amnésie et s'était arrangée pour qu'ils déménagent en Australie afin de les protéger. Elle s'était complètement éclipsée de leur vie pour leur éviter la souffrance et l'inquiétude qu'une guerre entraîne inévitablement. Hermione chassa ses pensées de son esprit et répondit au sourire de la dame en lui serrant la main d'une poigne ferme mais brève.

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau je vous prie. Désirez-vous une tasse de café? Ou une tasse de thé peut-être? Je sais que ce n'est pas l'heure, mais allons-y, soyons fous!

-Un verre d'eau suffira, merci.

D'un claquement de doigt, l'éditrice fit signe à son réceptionniste d'obtempérer et ce dernier, malgré son âge avancé, se précipita péniblement pour obéir. Madame Smith invita son invitée à s'asseoir alors qu'elle-même prenait place derrière son bureau. Elle se mit alors à réciter un long préambule sur l'historique de son entreprise ainsi que son caractère familial. Elle raconta comment son grand-père d'ascendance moldue avait créé la maison d'édition pour faire plaisir à ses propres parents, éditeurs moldus. Son récit fut interrompit par son réceptionniste qui apportait les rafraîchissements. Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, elle posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de cet entretien.

-Que puis-je pour vous, maître Granger?

Hermione sortit de son sac le livre aux pages manquantes et le présenta à la femme d'affaires. Son sourire professionnel se figea, mais ne disparut pas pour autant.

-Oui… Mon père m'avait prévenue. Donc, vous avez repris les recherches du professeur Dumbledore, à ce que je vois.

Hermione lui lança un regard surpris.

-Les…?

-Oui. Il est venu ici, quelques semaines avant son décès. Par Merlin, paix à son âme. J'étais stagiaire auprès de mon père à l'époque.

-Et… il est venu… avec le _même_ livre?

L'éditrice acquiesça puis reprit la parole.

-Mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller au bout de cette affaire. Et c'est probablement mieux ainsi.

-Je… je ne comprends pas…

L'éditrice posa ses mains sur son bureau et se pencha vers elle.

-Écoutez, maître Granger, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous conseille fortement de _lâcher l'affaire._ Ce livre est dangereux. Si ces pages sont manquantes, c'est parce qu'elles _doivent_ le rester.

Et juste à ce moment, on toqua à la porte. Madame Smith se leva et entrebâilla la porte. Elle murmura quelque chose qu'Hermione ne put saisir, puis elle soupira d'agacement et sortit de son bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle. Hermione se précipita vers la chaise de l'éditrice et, à l'aide d'une pince à épiler, récupéra un cheveu qu'elle glissa dans une éprouvette. Au cas où… Les bruits de talon de l'éditrice se mirent à raisonner dans le couloir et Hermione reprit rapidement sa place, buvant une longue gorgée d'eau pour faire passer son agitation. L'éditrice, de nouveau affublée de son sourire professionnel, s'excusa auprès de son invitée en reprenant place derrière son bureau.

-Ceci étant dit, y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, maître?

-Euh… peut-être… Auriez-vous, à tout hasard, les coordonnés de l'auteur?

-Vous jouez avec le feu.

-Écoutez, madame Smith…,

-Mademoiselle, corrigea l'éditrice en fermant les yeux et en inspirant profondément.

-Mademoiselle Smith, j'ai l'étrange pressentiment que ces pages recèlent des informations capitales dans cette guerre.

-Ha! Rien que ça!, ironisa l'éditrice. Eh bien je suis désolée, mais même en partant de la prémisse que vous ayez raison, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Les _Presses de la nuit_ n'ont jamais été en contact avec madame Lehnsman, l'auteur. Le livre a été traduit directement de l'allemand.

-D'accord, je vois… Eh bien, merci. Je crois que je vais prendre congé.

-Attendez… je vous raccompagne.

La femme prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, l'air soudain désolé.

-J'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir vous aider, mais je ne veux pas m'impliquer plus que je ne le suis déjà dans cette histoire. Je… j'ai déjà trop souffert.

Elle lâcha alors les mains de l'Avocamage et souleva sa frange pour révéler une trace de morsure, là où aurait dû se trouver son œil gauche. C'est alors qu'Hermione remarqua la couleur de l'œil unique de l'éditrice. Il était ambré, comme la Lune certains soirs d'été.

-Maintenant, partez. Prenez ce maudit livre et partez.

Hermione obtempéra, se faisant violence pour retenir les nombreuses questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Dans la rue, elle sortit son morceau de miroir à Double Sens et son rouge à lèvres. Faisant mine de se remaquiller, elle murmura le nom de Harry. Le visage de ce dernier ne tarda pas à apparaître.

-Je crois que je tiens une piste.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis afficha un sourire. Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil et rompit la conversation. N'ayant plus rien à faire dans le quartier, elle transplana au Ministère. À peine eut-elle finit de se matérialiser que Harry lui bondit littéralement dessus. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

-Même pas le temps d'enlever ma cape…, le taquina-t-elle.

-C'est quoi? C'est un livre? T'as un contact? Quoi?

-Un peu de ci, un peu de ça…, répondit-elle d'un ton évasif. Allez viens dans mon bureau. Je ne veux pas discuter de _ça_ ici…

OOOO

Après s'être assurée à trois reprises d'avoir bien mis tous les sorts et enchantements possibles et inimaginables afin d'éviter toute oreilles indiscrètes (avec Georges comme beau-frère et Fred II comme neveu, on apprenait très vite à être sur ses gardes), elle sortit le fameux livre de son sac.

-Voilà, fit-elle simplement.

-Quoi, c'est tout? Juste _un _livre?

-Ah mais attends! Cherche le chapitre 24, pour voir.

Harry ouvrit le livre à la table des matières, lut le titre du chapitre en question et acquiesça d'un air enthousiaste.

-Ah oui, ah oui! Ça semble effectivement très intéressant! Tu l'as lu?

-C'est ça le problème... Va au chapitre 24.

Harry poussa un soupir et tourna les pages, les retourna, vérifia qu'elles n'étaient pas collées, tourna à nouveau les pages et finalement sortit sa baguette. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione l'arrêta.

-C'est bon. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin, j'ai tout essayé. J'ai même acheté un nouvel exemplaire chez Fleury et Bott. Pareil. Mêmes pages manquantes. Alors je suis remontée à la source et j'ai rencontré l'éditrice. Apparemment, ces pages manquantes sont volontaires, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il y a du chantage, voire des menaces derrière tout ça. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore avait entamé les mêmes recherches, apparemment. Mais il n'a jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout de l'affaire.

Harry referma le livre et fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom de l'auteur.

-Tiens… Lehnsman… ça me dit quelque chose… Je peux t'emprunter ce bouquin?

-Oui bien sûr… Je ne peux rien en tirer de plus, de toute façon. De mon côté, je vais commencer mes recherches sur l'auteur. Je sais déjà qu'elle est germanophone, c'est un bon début…

-Uh, han…, acquiesça faiblement Harry.

Sur ce, il prit congé, le livre sous le bras et vaqua distraitement à ses tâches du jour. Le soir, il manqua se désartibuler en rentrant chez lui. Ginny arriva une demi-heure plus tard, Rowena dans les bras. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser et la rouquine s'enquit de la journée de son époux.

-Tu as une drôle de mine. Tu as eu un contretemps? lui demanda-t-elle en installant Rowena dans sa chaise haute.

-Non, non, pas vraiment… En fait, Hermione croit détenir une piste, ou un début du moins.

Ginny plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et lui sauta au cou.

-Mais c'est fantastique! Allez raconte!

Harry lui mit le livre entre les mains tout en lui expliquant les étranges trouvailles de leur amie. Ginny écouta attentivement en fronçant les sourcils. Certains éléments du récit semblaient lui rappeler des souvenirs… Puis elle lut le nom de l'auteur.

-Morna Lehnsman… Lehnsman, c'est le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Samiva. Vous devriez aller la voir. Elle pourrait peut-être vous aider.

-C'est elle que…?

-Sa mère s'est suicidée, oui, répondit-elle sèchement. J'irai la voir. Tiens, prépare le repas pendant ce temps.

Devant le ton autoritaire de son épouse, Harry ne put qu'obtempérer, non sans maugréer pour la forme.

OOOO

Ginny jugea bon de passer un coup de Cheminette à Samiva avant de transplaner à l'improviste. Après lui avoir assurée à trois reprises qu'elle ne dérangeait pas, elle l'invita à passer la voir.

-Lily! Comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Samiva se cacha les yeux dans sa main.

-Bouse… C'est sorti tout seul. C'est juste… je repense à Noël dernier, quand vous êtes réapparus… Ça m'a marquée.

-Oh mais non! Continue à m'appeler comme ça si tu veux!

-Non, non, non… C'est malsain. Ma Lily, elle n'est plus là.

L'Auror aguerrie lui sourit tristement et Ginny détourna la tête, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Oh mais ça va, ne fais pas cette tête! Je te sers un apéro?

Ginny sourit et acquiesça.

-Dis, tu bois encore cette bière allemande? lui demanda-t-elle, tentant de raviver des souvenirs. Celle qu'on buvait quand tu… Non laisse tomber.

Samiva sursauta et écarquilla les yeux.

-Si. La… la Becks, pourquoi?

-La Becks! C'est ça!

-S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai retenu de ma mère...

-… c'est ton goût pour la bière allemande, finit Ginny à sa place, à demi-voix.

-Et Lily disait toujours que ça sentait l'urine de moufette…, ajouta Samiva d'une voix blanche.

-Ouais, mais on s'habitue… J'ose espérer qu'ils ont amélioré le goût avec le temps. Et puis… ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs, répondit Ginny, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Assieds-toi, je reviens, sourit Samiva en passant à la cuisine.

Ce fut comme si la différence d'âge entre les deux femmes s'était estompée. Elles passèrent une bonne heure à ressasser des souvenirs qui s'avérèrent étrangement similaires, à quelques exceptions près.

-C'est quand même incroyable, non? Toutes ces années où je me suis demandée « Et s'ils n'étaient pas morts, ce soir-là? » Et toi, tu débarques et tu réponds à cette question… C'est fou… Ils n'auraient jamais dû choisir Queudver, comme Gardien...

-On l'a fait, nous aussi.

-Il ne vous a pas trahis?

-Oh, si. Mais on était préparé.

-Ah ! Oui. Bien sûr… Vous saviez, sourit tristement Samiva.

-Mais dis-moi… Leonora…?

-Oh… elle…euh…

Mais juste à ce moment, la tête de Harry apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

-Eh Gin', - coucou Samiva! - ça fait dix minutes que ton assiette est servie. Tu as terminé ou je te la mets de côté?

-Mets-la-moi de côté, s'il te plaît. On en a encore pour une bonne heure.

Harry soupira.

-Bon ok… À tout à l'heure! Ne tarde pas trop…

Et sa tête disparut.

-Bon alors, et Leo?

Samiva baissa les yeux.

-Elle, euh… Elle s'est suicidée, quelques mois après que Sirius ait été enfermé à Azkaban. En fait, il n'y a que Sabine qui s'en est bien sortie.

-Ouais, sauf qu'elle n'est plus avec Charlie…, soupira Ginny.

-Oh mais rassure-toi, elle va bien! Et puis ils sont restés en bon terme. Elle s'est mariée avec un Roumain au fait. Elle m'écrit de temps en temps. Et à Remus aussi.

-J'aimerais bien la revoir. Enfant, je la considérais un peu comme ma grande sœur…

Elles continuèrent à discuter encore un peu et soudain, Samiva jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

-Bon bon… Assez discuter. Loin de moi l'idée de mettre un terme à ces agréables… euh… « retrouvailles », si tu me passes l'expression, mais ton mari doit sûrement commencer à s'impatienter et je suis persuadée que la raison principale de ta visite était d'une toute autre nature. Si tu veux, on ira prendre un verre avec Remus et Harry et on discutera plus longuement, proposa l'Auror.

-Ce serait avec joie, sourit Ginny.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire complice. Ginny prit alors le livre aux pages manquantes et le présenta à l'Auror qui fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom de l'auteur.

-Je vois, fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Donc, tu la connais.

Samiva renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Mouais. Ou plutôt son mari. C'était… mon oncle. Je ne pourrai pas t'aider sur ce coup. Disons que je ne suis pas la bienvenue chez eux. Non, non… le mieux, ce serait que tu trouves le moyen de contacter ma tante… la matriarche Malefoy. Là encore, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je suis désolée.

-Eh bien… ce ne sera pas de la tarte…, soupira Ginny.

OOOO

_Poudlard, le 2 avril 1984_

_Cher Remus,_

_J'ai une mission délicate à vous confier, - et un emploi, par la même occasion. Accepteriez-vous de venir me voir jeudi prochain? J'aurais une jeune protégée à vous présenter, une future élève à Poudlard. Elle s'appelle Martha Smith._

_Bien à vous,_

_Albus_

* * *

_Yay! Chapitre 4 terminé! Bon… je sais que je vous avais promis une rentrée scolaire et de l'exotisme, mais ce sera peut-être pour le prochain chapitre! Il y a des fois comme ça où l'intrigue change complètement de direction… Ou prend une autre tournure… _

_Enfin bref! _

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!_

_Lexyann_


End file.
